Depredadores de las Tinieblas
by Zakuretzu
Summary: Alucard e Integra son enviados a un poblado cercas de las costas irlandesas que por las noches es acechado por oscuros seres. Haciéndose pasar por un falso matrimonio de recién casados en luna de miel descubrirán y eliminaran a los seres que depredan desde las tinieblas cada noche en el poblado. Zak –La Dama de Hielo-
1. Capítulo 1 –Decreto real

**Alucard e Integra son enviados a un poblado cercas de las costas irlandesas. Haciéndose pasar por un falso matrimonio de recién casados en luna de miel descubrirán y eliminaran a los seres que depredan desde las tinieblas cada noche en el poblado. Zak –La Dama de Hielo-**

Declaración: Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece al majo de su autor Kohta Hirano. Lo único que me pertenece son las ideas para este fing.

Autor: Zak –La Dama de Hielo-

Rating: seamos sinceros, contiene violencia… pero para ahorrarnos problemas…en fin, le pondremos una T XD

Warnings: contiene violencia que puede llegar a ser algo fuerte. Y lenguaje fuerte (en las opiniones del autor).

PAIRING: Alucard x Integra.

Depredadores de las tinieblas.

Capitulo I – Decreto real…

Se encontraba detrás de la montaña de papeles por firmar que había en su escritorio, sentada y especialmente repasando en su mente por quinceava vez la carta que portaba el sello real. Al principio comenzó a leerla rápido, creyendo que era otra ridícula carta para arreglar su matrimonio con un tonto noble inglés. Pero, al ir avanzando en su lectura se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo grave.

Al parecer algunos de los inútiles que conformaban la mesa redonda le habían comentado a la reina sobre si su liderazgo en la organización era eficaz.

Claro que su liderazgo era eficazella pensó.

Era capaz de comandar y hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo que requería una organización como la suya. Era capaz de lidiar con los inútiles de la mesa redonda, y sobre todo con el sádico rey de los no muertos en persona.

La reina sabía muy bien que ella era acta para el trabajo; pero por el contenido de la carta, al parecer ella Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing estaba en una especie de "prueba".

—Malditos sean. —Siseó una vez más, pensando en los posibles responsables.

Unos ligeros golpes la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante. —Ella pronuncio.

El mayordomo pasó al despacho, con una charola de plata que contenía su amada infusión.

—Aquí tiene, Sir Integra. —Pronuncio el mayordomo después de dejar la charola sobre el diminuto espacio, y dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

—Walter, espera. —Escucho detrás de sí.

—¿Sucede algo mi Señora? —Walter pregunto dándose la vuelta repentinamente hacia la rubia.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Pronuncio, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos.

Walter se acercó hacia el enorme escritorio, rodeándolo y poniéndose al lado de Sir Integra.

Integra tenía la vista fija en el contenido que había dentro de la taza, mientras frotaba el borde de esta con el dedo índice, preocupado.

Abrió el pequeño cajón con llave que había en el escritorio, sacando la carta en mención.

—Léela. —Estiro la carta hacia su fiel sirviente.

Walter comenzó a leer con cuidado, la carta que esa misma mañana le había entregado a su Señora. No podía comprender completamente el contenido de la carta.

Sir Integra podría marcharse por algunas semanas de la organización para vacacionar y relajarse algún par de semanas, y él se aria cargo del inmenso papeleo hasta entonces de su regreso.

Pero ella, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes ¿enviada a una misión?

No era posible eso, y no es que no tuviera confianza de sus habilidades. Pero, enviada a una misión a silenciar enemigos; eso era demasiado riesgoso.

Siguió leyendo hasta llegar al final, suspiro pesadamente al leer lo último que la carta contenía.

—Sir Integra, esto es rotundamente inaceptable. —El hombre hizo notoria su inconformidad.

—Lo se Walter. —Acepto la mujer el comentario. —Pero no puedo hacerle nada. Se trata de una orden real.

Medito nuevamente el contenido, como un abogado frustrado por encontrar un error notorio en el contrato de su víctima. El contenido de la carta no era completamente claro, ya que si hablaba sobre una misión; pero no sobre de que se trataba, ni el lugar, ni la fecha.

Lo único que se decía era que se presentará ante la reina junto con su nosferatu, para ser enviada a una misión para silenciar enemigos. Y así probar sus habilidades personales.

—¿Ya se le fue informado a Alucard sobre la reunión?

—Aun no. —confirmo. —Por favor Walter, encárgate de avisarle.

—Así se ara Sir. —Mencionó retirando la charola con la taza de la mesa, en la cual el contenido había sido vaciado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siendo aun de día era normal que él aun durmiera.

Últimamente se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día en su trono, recordando los tiempos en que Inglaterra era invadida por seres de todo tipo y su amo no paraba de ladrarle órdenes.

Aun recordaba cómo era el estar día y noche sin despegarse de su preciada Señora, siendo su sombra a toda hora del día y por las noches vigilar y regocijarse entre sus sueños. Recordando con más ansias cuando los enemigos aparecían ante ella, pensando que ella estaba desprotegida. Que estúpidos pensó ante el recuerdo de cuando él aparecía de la sombra de la mujer para matarles de la forma más sádica posible. Haciéndole recordar a su amo lo poderosa que podía ser si ella aceptara la petición de su sirviente, de compartir la inmortalidad a su lado.

Pero ahora solo podía acariciar aquellos recuerdos, ya que los enemigos se habían marchado de aquella isla hace un par de años.

El horrendo rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta de metal de su habitación le hizo abrir los ojos con pereza y cansancio.

—¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos Shinigami? —Menciono sonriendo ladinamente.

—Eh venido a informarle de algo Señor. —El mayordomo menciono acercándose aún más al nosferatu.

—Dime, de que se trata Walter.

—Le informo que mañana Sir Integra ira a una reunión con su majestad la reina, y se le a pedido su presencia también en persona, Alucard.

—Valla, Valla. —Mención el hombre sin ningún resentimiento de leer la mente de su compañero. —Al parecer "esto" se tornara interesante. ¿No lo crees Walter?

—Para ti lo parecerá Alucard; pero yo no me siento conforme con todo esto. La enviaran a ella de misión.

—No te adelantes aun Walter. Las cosas no sueles ser siempre como parecen. —Le dijo al hombre, tratando de ver el mismo futuro que él. —A lo mejor solo será eliminar un solo objetivo.

Walter suspiro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero podía ser que el vampiro tuviera la razón, y a lo mejor solo se trataba de una simple misión donde el objetivo sería uno de esos vampiros artificiales.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que la misión pudiera ser riesgosa para todos, e incluso para ella.

—Puede ser, Alucard.

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

El sol había comenzado a descender del cielo, adornando todo el señorío de un agradable color anaranjado.

Integra aún se encontraba sentada en su silla, detrás del gran escritorio que aun contenía algo de papeleo por leer, sellar y firmar. Lo único que se escuchaba en el gran despacho era el tick-tack del pase de las manecillas del reloj, y su bolígrafo desgarrando y dejando las marcas de su firma sobre los papeles.

Todo eso, hasta que la reconocida voz de su sirviente solo le distrajo por un par de segundos.

—Buenas tardes, Integra. —El vampiro menciono con su típica sonrisa dentuda.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí Alucard? —La mujer pregunto desinteresadamente y sin apartar su vista del papeleo.

—Solo vine a observar que hacia mi maestro.

—Dirás, solo vine a fastidiar a mi maestro. En tal caso. —La mujer lo ataco.

—Claro, ya que es lo único interesante que tengo por hacer hoy. —Se carcajeo el hombre a costa de la gélida mirada que su amo le lanzaba desde el otro lado del inmenso escritorio. —Por cierto, Integra. Me interesa lo que tu reina tiene preparado para vos.

—Eso solo lo podre averiguar mañana en la reunión. —Pronuncio la rubia volviendo a ver al demonio que estaba parado al otro lado de su escritorio. —Lo que no entiendo es el por qué pidió que tú me acompañaras.

—Aunque vuestra reina no se lo pidiera, yo le hubiese acompañado. Integra, recuerda que yo soy tu sombra, tu perro, tu leal sirviente y servidor.

Integra, incomoda sobre todo por el último comentario; se hizo la aludida.

—No sé a qué viene eso sirviente.

Alucard sonrió para sí. Era obvio que una creatura tan orgullosa como ella no aceptará tan fácilmente una propuesta de tal tipo. Aún más considerando que ella provenía de una familia de caza vampiros tan prestigiada y él era el mismísimo rey de los no muertos.

Pero eso era algo que a él no le preocupaba y mucho menos le interesaba. Ya que él tenía toda la inmortalidad para convencerla de ser su reina, pero ella no lo tenía. Sabía lo corta y frágil que es la vida humana.

Por eso le acompañaría a esa misión tan misteriosa, sin importar si la reina o ella se lo pidiesen o no; ya que aunque la misión fuera del todo fácil, no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además ya se le había hecho la costumbre de ser el único demonio que le acechaba a ella durante su sueño. Ya le había escogido a ella como la condesa que le acompañaría por toda la eternidad, y era algo que se negaba a perder.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hacia la pared. —Entonces, nos veremos mañana, mi maestro. —Y diciendo eso desapareció en las sombras que habían en la pared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0

Primer capítulo terminado…. n.n

Espero que les guste el comienzo de la historia y me den su opinión sobre ella. Esta historia es escrita por mí y anteriormente publicada en un foro de Hellsing.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2 -Luz de día

Declaración: Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece al majo de su autor Kohta Hirano. Lo único que me pertenece son las ideas para este fing.

Autor: Zak –La Dama de Hielo-

Rating: seamos sinceros, contiene violencia… pero para ahorrarnos problemas…en fin, le pondremos una T XD

Warnings: contiene violencia que puede llegar a ser algo fuerte. Y lenguaje fuerte (en las opiniones del autor).

PAIRING: Alucard x Integra.

Capítulo II– Luz de día…

Subió al coche. Esperaba la partida hacia el palacio real, donde había quedado de verse con su majestad.

Escucho el ligero golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada por su mayordomo, y miro como este rodeaba el coche hacia la puerta del conductor.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de das vueltas en curvas y seguir derechos, el auto se detuvo frente al palacio. Donde solo con el cello que portaba la carta y el cello de su familia le hicieron valida la entrada a él.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala donde ella se reuniría.

Integra se hizo una leve reverencia al estar frente al trono donde su majestad le observaba calmadamente.

—Su real majestad. —Ella pronuncio.

—Sir Hellsing. —Pronuncio la mujer mayor. —Es un gusto tenerte aquí.

La reina volteó a ver al viejo mayordomo de la familia Hellsing. —Por favor sirviente, retiraos.

Walter volteó a ver a su Señora.

Ella asintió. Dándole la orden a su sirviente.

Él se retiró.

—Eh recibido su cara, y he venido a verle.

—Así es Sir Hellsing. Como lo redacte en la carta, por parte de algunos miembros de la mesa redonda han ordenado su evaluación. Así que usted será enviada a dicha misión junto con su nosferatu.

Integra estaba sorprendida, pero era obvio que no lo aria notorio. Llamo a su sirviente.

—Alucard.

La sombra tras ella comenzó a alargarse y a tomando la forma de su sirviente.

Ella planeaba el contarle por lo cual él estaba allí. Pero ella sabía que él lo había escuchado todo y que le seguía desde antes de dejar su despacho esa misma mañana.

La reina miro a ambos y proseguido: —La misión consiste en viajar hacia tierras irlandesas, donde un pueblo es amenazado de noche por horribles creaturas.

—¿Qué clase de creaturas son? —Pregunto la Sir.

—Se trata de arpías, las cuales solo atacan de noche porque les afecta la luz. Pero eso no a impedido que eliminen a una gran cantidad de pobladores. —La reina se puso en pie, sin despegar la vista de ambos. No sabía cómo sería la reacción de aquella mujer con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. —Lo que tiene que hacer, Sir Hellsing es; hacerse pasar junto con el señor Alucard por una pareja común y corriente durante el día, y en la noche acabar con aquellas creaturas que tienen aterrorizados a todo el poblado.

Integra se quedó sin palabras por casi medio minuto, mientras que Alucard sonreía, ocultando la carcajada que en realidad quería dar. No se equivocó en todo, sin duda la misión sería interesante.

—¿Esta bien Sir Integra? —Pregunto al ver a la muchacha casi empalidecer.

—S… si su majestad. —Integra pronuncio, mirando de reojo al vampiro, que de seguro se estaba mofando de ella. —¿Cuando debemos de partir?

—Lo más pronto posible. Uno de mis guardias le dará un informe detallado sobre la misión. —La reina se sentó de nuevo en su trono, dando por concluido la reunión. —Pueden retirarse.

Integra hizo una leve reverencia ante la reina, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con el vampiro siguiéndole por detrás.

—Sir Hellsing. —La reina pronuncio. Integra se paró en seco volteando hacia atrás. —Cuento con usted.

—Así será. —Ella pronuncio antes de salir por completo de la sala.

Al salir de la sala, a Integra se le entrego un paquete sellado con el escudo real. El cual, según el guardia que se lo entrego, contenía el historial sobre el poblado al que se dirigían, hasta como eran las horrendas creaturas con las que debían lidiar.

Miro hacia la salida del palacio, mirando a Walter, quien ya le esperaba para partir de regreso a la mansión. Volteó hacia atrás y miro a Alucard desvanecerse y convertirse de nuevo en su sombra.

Subió al auto, algo fatigada por el reciente bochorno.

—Walter.

—¿Qué sucede Sir? —Pregunto el mayordomo antes de poner en marcha el auto.

—En cuanto lleguemos a la mansión, tenemos que hablar.

—Si señora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Pero, qué clase de prueba es esta señora? —Walter pregunto a su amo mientras se acomodaba el monóculo que hace poco había saltado de su lugar.

—Lo se Walter, es muy precipitada, incluso para mí. —Pronuncio Integra, ignorando los ojos carmesí que le vigilaban desde la esquina más oscura de su despacho. —Pero lo que debemos tener en mente es el poblado donde iremos.

Integra puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, entre los papeles que había sacado del sobre que se le había entregado.

—Primero: necesitamos conocer el área, y donde nos quedaremos, tenemos los mapas del lugar. En segunda: Conocer a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, mira aquí dice—Alzo una de las hojas del escritorio. —Que son fotosensibles a la luz de los focos comunes y en especial a la luz del sol; además que solo atacan de noche. —Tomo las fotos del sobre sacándolas, y entrecerrando los ojos para poder hallarle forma entre los girones de la movidísima forma.

—¿Y que pasara con el otro asunto?

—¿Qué otro asunto? —Se hizo la aludida.

—El de hacerse pasar por recién casados durante el día. —Menciono el mayordomo casi vacilante, imaginándose la expresión de la rubia al recordarle "ese" asunto.

Integra sentía como su cuerpo se acaloraba ante tal bochorno, pero no lo hizo notar. —Ya e enviado a hacer el papeleo necesario para descartar cualquier duda.

Alucard al fin salió de entre las sombras, riéndose sobre todo por el comportamiento de aquella muchacha. Integra y Walter solo les miraron como se desenvolvía de las sombras, y se volvieron a ver para seguir con los planes de la misión de la Sir.

—Valla amo, ahora si se ve preocupado. —Pronuncio claramente para molestar a la mujer.

Integra no le hizo caso, y siguió ablando con Walter.

—Respecto a los asunto de la mansión, Walter. —Comenzó a hablar.

—Descuide mi Señora, sabe que yo puedo hacerme cargo de ese asunto. —Walter le interrumpió. —Además, la señorita Victoria me estará apoyando en cuanto pueda.

—Está bien Walter. A más tardar hoy por la noche llegara todo el papeleo y para mañana en la mañana nos estaremos hiendo.

—Como usted diga Sir. —Dijo antes de marcharse del despacho para preparar todo para la partida de Integra.

Integra se quedó con el vampiro a solas en su despacho, lo siguió ignorando. Pero él trataría de ser cambiar esa actitud en ella.

Total, tenían toda una semana para tutearse durante el día, y pelear codo a codo durante la noche.

El plan le favorecía en todos los sentidos. Ya que él podía acercarse a aquella creatura tan terca, tanto como él quisiera; además de fastidiarle cuanto le viniesen las ganas. Además que durante las noches poderle proteger y poderse enfrentar a enemigos en constante movimiento.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo que más le gustaba de una cacería, eran los blancos en movimiento. Aumentando ligeramente el modo de dificultad a cada disparo.

Así pudiendo combinar las dos cosas que tanto le fascinaban; Integra y la guerra.

—¿Así que mañana partiremos? —Pregunto, tratándole de sacar algo de conversación a la rubia.

—Así es, Alucard. —Pronuncio desinteresadamente mientras metía todos los papeles de nuevo al sobre.

—¿Y estas lista Integra? —Pregunto sinuosamente.

—Sabes que siempre estoy lista. —Respondió son siquiera mirarle. —Si aras preguntas tan estúpidas, no preguntes nada. —Se molestó.

—No me refiero a eso amo.

—¿Entonces a que te refieres? —Pregunto, lista para recibir el ataque inmortal.

—Sobre el falso matrimonio. —Se burló de ella. —Tendrás que hacer tu mejor actuación.

—Más te vale no meterme en problemas sirviente. Y que te acuerdes de mantener tu lugar. —Le miro a los ojos, hirviendo de rabia por dentro al recordar esa parte de la misión.

—Tratare de hacerlo. —Saco su mejor sonrisa ante ella. —Pero, no le prometo nada.

—Maldito demonio. —grito al ver huir al hombre por la pared.

Integra se quedó de nuevo, pero esta vez sola definitivamente. Con la pistola aguardando en una de las bolsas de su saco, lista para desenfundar y disparar a la cara sonriente del nosferatu que se le ocurriera apareciera ante ella.

Era de noche, y la gran parte de sus soldados se la pasaban descansando de sus entrenamientos diarios. Walter volvió a entrar a su despacho, y dejando en su escritorio otro sobre con los papeles falsificados se retiró. Sin antes recordarle a su señora que debía descansar para partir mañana por la mañana.

Abrió el sobre con el abrecartas, sacando el acta de matrimonio falsa, un par de llaves de la habitación donde ambos se hospedarán; otra acta de matrimonio por parte de la iglesia anglicana.

Ya estaba todo listo para mañana, ahora solo le faltaba descansar. Pero no creía que fuera tan fácil, después de la gran sorpresa de la mañana.

Por unos momentos se imaginó entrando a la habitación del apartamento entre los brazos de su vampiro, y él cerraba la puerta tras ellos mientras se besaban. Sin siquiera saberlo, ella sonrió ante tal imagen en su mente.

Algo dentro del sobre le distrajo de sus pensamientos y le hizo regresar de vuelta a la realidad. Como rayos podía pensar algo así. Ella era una Hellsing, y no podía mantener una relación con cualquier hombre, y mucho menos con el rey de los vampiros.

Alzo el sobre mientras ponía su mano enguantada en la parte abierta de este.

Algo pesado comenzó a resbalarse desde el fondo del sobre y se puso en su mano. Se trataba de una pequeña bolsa de ceda que contenía algo dentro de ella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía dentro?

Integra, curiosa. No pudo evitar abrir la bolsa de seda blanca, descubriendo dos sortijas de matrimonio y un anillo de compromiso con un hermoso diamante en él. Tomo las sortijas y el anillo volviéndolos a meter dentro de la bolsa. Estaba enojada.

—Bastardos. —Mencionó nuevamente, pensando en los miembros de la mesa redonda.

Fin del capítulo 2…

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo hasta este capítulo.

Originalmente esta historia era escrita y subida por mí en una página de Hellsing, y hoy me encuentro subiéndola aquí para evitar que me ganaran XD

Dejen sus opiniones y nos seguimos leyendo.

Zak –La Dama de Hielo-


	3. Chapter 3 -Señores Hellsing

_**Capítulo III.- Señores Hellsing...**_

—¿Lleva ya todo lo necesario Sir Integra? —Walter pregunto al ver a Integra con un pie casi fuera de la mansión. De seguro apresurada para terminar la misión lo más antes posible.

Ella llevaba puesto un elegante vestido blanco sin tirantes de gaza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver las delgadas y bellas piernas de la Sir. En solo la bajada por las escaleras desde su despacho hacia la salida principal le había fatigado algo, pero aun así llevaba puestos unos elegantes botines negros. Además de que ya no portaba las gafas, ya que estaba utilizando lentes de contacto. Pero aun así portaba un par de gafas en su equipaje.

Walter suspiro, aun recordaba la noche anterior como había discutido con ella, para que ella usara la ropa que portaba en esos momentos.

Para el vestido había sido una guerra para que ella aceptara ponérselo. Aun recordaba que ella se reusaba a ver si quiera el vestido, jurando una y otra vez que ella no se quitaría el traje que traía puesto. Y una guerra campal para que ella usara los botines negros y que en sus valijas llevará ese tipo de ropa, además del fuerte armamento y su espada.

Para suerte del mayordomo tenía un as bajo la manga, que era la misión misma. Recordándole una y otra vez que se tenía que hacer pasar por una recién casada, contenta y feliz.

Integra tan solo hizo rabietas mientras tomaba el vestido para probárselo en el baño.

—Si. Creo que llevamos todo. —Mencionó la Sir.

—Te vez encantadora, Integra. —Integra escucho el fuerte susurro al lado de su oreja.

Alucard estaba a su lado, vistiendo el mismo atuendo como siempre.

Pero si ella hubiera querido que el vistiera con otras ropas le hubiese obedecido. Pero no lo creía conveniente.

Ya que se la pasaría todo el maldito día bajo el sol, y eso era algo que él no le daba mucho agrado. Prefería seguir llevando su abrigo y sombrero rojo, y que las gafas terminar de cubrirle por completo de los molestosos rayos del sol.

Seras apresurada aparecía corriendo por los escalones.

—ESPEREN! ESPEREN! —Gritaba la chica policía terminando de bajar las escaleras. —Se les olvida algo.

Seras se detuvo a escasos centímetros cercas de chocar con Walter.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con usted, señorita Victoria?

—A Sir Integra se le estaba olvidando esto. —mostro la bolsa de seda blanca.

—¿Que es esto? —Walter tomo la bolsa y la abrió, dejando caer su contenido en la palma de su enguantada mano. —Sir Integra…

Integra se acercó junto con el vampiro al mayordomo. No quería volver a escuchar el discurso de que "era parte de la misión… etc.

Ella estaba a punto de tomar la sortija de matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso, pero la rápida mano de Alucard se las gano.

—Maestro. —Alucard sostenía entre los dedos las sortijas, mientras que con la otra le pedía la mano a su maestro.

Integra le miro por unos momentos, molesta.

Suspiro, pero si no aceptaba discutirían y seguirían perdiendo aún más el tiempo.

Ella estiro la mano, la cual el vampiro tomo rápidamente sin basilar. Colocando delicadamente en el dedo anular el anillo de compromiso, y después la sortija de matrimonio.

Le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios. Ignoro la gélida mirada de su comandante y se tomó el gusto de inclinarse para acercar sus labios y besar la mano de su señora.

Integra sintió como estaba a punto de ruborizarse, mientras Walter y Seras le miraban casi boquiabiertos. En cuanto sintió los fríos labios del hombre alejarse de su piel, de un fuerte tirón se soltó de su agarre.

Alucard se carcajeo, divertido. Tomo la sortija de matrimonio que Walter le había obligado a medirse el día anterior, colocándosela en el dedo anular.

—Falta poco para que salga el avión privado. —Menciono Walter acordándole a los dos.

Integra se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, tomando el abrigo café que colgaba en el perchero.

Alucard, Walter y Ceras le siguieron por detrás. El chofer ya les esperaba en la salida, estaba recargado en el clásico auto negro; y al ver a Integra aproximarse corrió a abrir la puerta trasera, integra entro al instante.

Walter e Integra terminaban de pasar los últimos detalles sobre lo que se debía de hacer con el papeleo, mientras Alucard tomaba asiento al lado de su amo.

—Bien, nos vamos. —Pronuncio Integra.

—Que tengan suerte en su misión Señora. —Walter pronuncio como despedida.

—Que… que tengan buen viaje, maestros. —Se despidió tímidamente Seras.

Integra tan solo asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario de sus dos sirvientes antes de subir el vidrio polarizado del auto.

Mientras el auto estaba en movimiento, ella cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba todo lo que debía de hacer al llegar a aquel lugar. Primero tendrían que viajar nuevamente en carro por algunos minutos para llegar al lugar; donde les esperaba la vendedora de bienes raíces para enseñarles el apartamento amueblado en el que vivirán.

Ya estaba imaginándose el lugar cuando sintió que el coche para en la puerta del aeropuerto. Donde varios guardias de la reina les esperaban para poder pasar "desapercibidas" todas las cosas que se llevarían hacia allá.

Los hombre rodearon la parte trasera del auto, abriendo ambas puertas al mismo tiempo; Alucard fue el primero en salir del auto. Uno de los guardias estiro la mano para ayudar a salir a la rubia, pero esta salió por su propia cuenta, dejando al guardia con la mano colgada.

El equipaje ya estaba listo dentro del avión, junto al inmenso ataúd negro del vampiro y el refrigerador que contenía las muestras de sangre.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El avión ya había despegado desde hace varios minutos.

Integra se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, con las piernas cruzadas, los dedos jugando casi inconscientemente con el juego de llaves de la habitación donde vivirían. Miraba las nubes desde la ventanilla, se le hacía totalmente anormal no estar sentada en su escritorio con su típico traje, y leer y llenar la inmensa montaña de papeles que le esperaban sobre su escritorio todas las mañanas.

Le había ordenado a Alucard que descansará durante el viaje, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho y que se encontraba de seguro merodeándola, ya que cuando bajaran del avión se la pasarían todo el día en el pueblo para conocer hasta cada rincón de él. Antes del anochecer.

Sintió la temperatura descender.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Pregunto molesta a su acompañante.

Alucard apareció detrás del sofá, y comenzó a rodearle para sentarse al lado de la mujer que sería su esposa por un par de semanas.

—Biné a hacerle compañía, y a distraerla durante el viaje.

—¿Y quién te dijo que necesito de la compañía de alguien?

—Me lo dicen tus manos integra. —Pronuncio el vampiro sonriente.

Integra bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, y efectivamente, tenía los dedos enroscados en el llavero. Alucard estiro su mano hacia las de ella para arrebatarle las llaves, pero dejo su mano hay.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir el contacto de la enorme mano enguantada de su sirviente. Integra aparto sus manos, nerviosa por la extraña sensación que sintió al contacto de sus manos con las de él; aparto aún más una de sus manos y la lanzo de golpe hacia la cara del vampiro que restallo con fuerza en su mejilla.

—Te dije que mantuvieras tu lugar. —Gruño furiosa.

Alucard le miraba con profundidad y con una sínica sonrisa decorando su rostro. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar de esa forma y ponerle nerviosa cada vez que se tenía la oportunidad de acercársele.

Alejo su mano enguantada de las de su amo, sin antes arrebatarle por completo las llaves.

—¿Y qué aremos al llegar? —Pregunto mientras hacía rodar las llaves en su dedo índice.

—La vendedora de bienes raíces nos espera al bajar del avión para ver el apartamento, y llevarnos a conocer el pueblo, hasta el rincón más olvidado.

—Tal vez podamos quedarnos a ver el atardecer. —Alucard bromeo mientras se acomodaba en los cojines de sofá.

—Recuerda que hay toque de queda antes de anochecer. —Mencionó mientras hacía lo mismo que su acompañante.

Integra se estiro un poco para alcanzar el abrigo café que se había puesto antes de salir de la mansión Hellsing. Y no era por que tuviese frio, si no que aún no se acostumbraba a mostrar parte de su piel, y más aún a un miembro de su organización que le encantaba hacerla enojar con cualquier pretexto.

Prefirió voltear de nuevo hacia la ventana del avión, ignorando cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su sirviente. Una sombra paso cercas de una de las alas del avión privado; e integra no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la ilusión.

Se paró del sofá, alarmada, mientras pegaba el rostro lo más que podía a la ventana.

Alucard miro el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, y esta no le tuvo que llamar para que se acercará a su lado al sentir una ligera presencia de otro ser.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunto la mujer un poco más calmada. Pero sin despegar su vista hacia lo que había al otro lado de la ventana.

—Solo es un curioso. —Respondió secamente.

—Pero, creí que no podían salir a la luz del sol sin volverse cenizas. —Dijo la mujer extrañada.

—Por lo menos hay una excepción. —Sonrió.

Al parecer la misión sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ya que solo se le había informado que las creaturas salían de noche.

Pero lo extraño era la creatura que acababa de ver pasar por la hélice del avión. Ya que no se calcinaba, sino que además podía bolar a sus anchas durante la luz del sol, pero no les habían informado nada de ataques durante el día.

Solo a de cazar de noche, pensó ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—Permíteme. —Menciono el nosferatu con la mano estirada, para ayudar a bajar por los escalones a su amo.

Integra tomo la mano de su ahora "esposo" para bajar por las escaleras.

Miro hacia el frente para no toparse con la mirada del nosferatu, el cual llevaba puesto las lentillas. Miro el coche que los llevaría hasta el poblado, y mientras bajaba los escalones el teléfono móvil dentro del abrigo comenzó a timbrar.

Saco el teléfono mientras subía a la parte trasera del auto, contestando la llamada de la vendedora de bienes raíces.

—Hola. —Contesto la Sir.

—Hola señora Hellsing, le llamo para informarle que ya está todo listo para su estancia. —afirmo la alegre mujer. —¿Ya habéis llegado?

—Si, si. Acabábamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto, y ahora vamos hacia allá. —Integra contesto lo más alegremente que podía.

No le gustaba mentir, pero la ocasión y la misión lo requerían.

—Entonces le esperare a usted y a su esposo en la entrada del poblado. —Afirmo.

—Bien. Allá nos vemos. —Y la Sir colgó.

Integra depósito de nuevo el móvil dentro del abrigo, mientras el chofer del auto manejaba rápidamente por un camino viejo, rodeado de praderas.

Suspiro algo cansada y abochornada por la situación, pero tenía que soportar.

Alucard le observaba sentado al lado de ella, se carcajeó ante la situación.

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? —Pregunto ofendida.

—De nada querida. —Respondió el hombre sonriendo, apuntando con la mirada hacia el hombre que conducía el vehículo. —Solo recordaba algo. —Especificó.

Integra noto la indirecta de su sirviente.

El hombre que conducía el vehículo era un chofer común y corriente del poblado, alguien que no debía de saber sobre lo que ocurriría en las siguientes semanas.

—Creo que serán unas agradables vacaciones. —Menciono la mujer.

—Creo que querrás decir, una agradable luna de miel.

La mujer le miro hostilmente, pero el solo le correspondió ignorando su mirada y centrándose en el poblado que se veía hacia el frente. Integra siguió la mirada de él, mirando el poblado, y a la entrada de este otro carro negro con un chofer y una señora algo mayor de edad.

—Al parecer ya hemos llegado. —El nosferatu susurro.

El auto negro se detuvo en la entrada, justo al lado del otro auto donde la mujer y el chofer les esperaban. El chofer del auto donde estaban bajo par abrir ambas puertas y ayudar a sus pasajeros a bajar.

—¿Cuánto será, señor? —Pregunto la rubia mujer.

—Nada señora. La señora Roset ya se ha encargado de todos los gastos. —respondió el hombre que los había llevada hasta el pueblo.

Integra volteó a ver a la mujer que le esperaba en el otro lado del auto.

El chofer entro de nuevo a su vehículo y se marchó de vuelta al aeropuerto. Integra y Alucard se quedaron frente al vehículo que les esperaba.

—Bienvenidos sean al pueblo de Araco, señores Hellsing.

* * *

 **Fin del tercer capítulo :D**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos esos vampiritos y draculinas que me escriben para seguir subiendo este fict, sus comentarios me ayudan y me motivan para seguir escribiendo :')**

 **Gracias por sus primeros comentarios:**

 **Mireee3D3Y**

 **Deahtz**

 **Palomixta**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya que estaré actualizando cada jueves si es posible. n.n**

 **-La Dama de Hielo-**


	4. Chapter 4 -Recién Casados

_**Capitulo IV.- Recién casados...**_

* * *

Integra se sorprendió ante el término que utilizo la mujer mayor para dirigirse a ambos. Si su padre (que en paz descansé), ollera esa palabra, de seguro se volvería a morir.

—Gracias señora Roset.

—¿Así que este es su esposo? —Pregunto la mujer al ver al atractivo hombre de sobretodo y sombrero rojo.

—Sí, él es mi esposo, Alucard. —Respondió Integra a secas.

Roset volteó precipitosamente a ver el reloj de su muñeca. —¡Huy! es algo tarde. Tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos desperdiciar la luz del sol.

El chofer abrió la puerta trasera del auto negro, mientras Roset rodeaba el auto para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Alucard e Integra entraron el en auto el cual arranco casi al instante.

Roset volteó a ver a la joven pareja: —¿Y qué les gustaría ver primero?

—Yo quiero ver primero la habitación. —Pronuncio Alucard, viendo atestado el soleado día por la ventana.

—A mí me gustaría conocer primero la plaza principal. —Repuso Integra.

—La habitación. —Repuso él.

—La plaza principal. —Gruño ella.

Roser les miro sonriente.

—Creo que lo mejor sería conocer los alrededores, para que al salir ustedes no se pierdan. —Sugirió la mujer mayor.

—¡Ha! —Vociferó triunfante la mujer, a su siervo.

Alucard, mal humorado, tan solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en el asiento trasero del auto.

Genial, ahora todo el día se la pasaría bajo los detestables rayos del sol, pero de la nada una idea le vino a la mente.

El auto solo dio unas cuantas vueltas por algunas intercepciones, para detenerse frente a un parque floreado, el cual en el centro de este había un pequeño kiosco.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Contesto Roset.

Integra miro el parque a través del cristal del auto, el parque era hermoso. El parque parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Todo era pasto verde, y con detalles de margaritas y tulipanes rojos creciendo en donde le viniesen en ganas. En el centro había un pequeño kiosco, con dos caminos que iban desde las orillas del parque hacia él. Además de que había barias bancas dispersas por los alrededores, con varios árboles que les cubrían de los fuertes rayos del sol.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —Pregunto la mujer a la pareja.

—Si. —Respondió Integra algo sorprendida por el paisaje.

El chofer salió del auto y Roset le siguió. El chofer abrió la puerta de Alucard y Roset la de Integra.

—Puede dejar el abrigo aquí en el auto, señora Hellsing. —Roset le recomendó a la rubia al verla cargar con el abrigo.

Integra saco el móvil de la bolsa del abrigo, y arrojo el abrigo al asiento trasero del auto antes de que el chofer cerrara la puerta.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque. Pero Integra estaba algo incomoda llevando el móvil en la mano, ya que el vestido no llevaba bolsa alguna.

—Alucard. —Susurro Integra.

Alucard volteó a mirarle. —Dime, Integra.

—¿Podrías guardarme el móvil? —Pregunto ella, estirando el móvil hacia él.

Él tan solo sonrió. Tomo el móvil en su mano y lo deposito dentro de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Mientras ambos caminaban tranquilamente dando vueltas detrás de la vendedora, el vampiro muy disimuladamente estiro la mano hacia la de su amo.

Integra al sentir el toque de los dedos enguantados del nosferatu trato de apartar la mano, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. Ya que él le había cogido la mano con la intención de no soltársela. Ella ofendida, volteo a mirarle.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto inocentemente.

—¿En que habíamos quedado? —Restregó la mujer.

—Más bien seria, ¿En qué quedo vos con su reina? —Le recordó el hombre.

Integra no supo que responder. Era verdad lo que él le había dicho, tenían que hacerse ver como una pareja normal. Maldijo toda aquella situación y dejo de tironear su brazo.

El nosferatu por esta vez había ganado la partida. Pero la próxima no.

Alucard tan solo le dedico un miramiento, guardándose su sutil sonrisa. No quería ofenderla de nuevo como para tener que tironear de la mano de ella.

Mientras Roset les explicaba la historia del pueblo, él comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la distraída mujer.

—Alucard…—Susurro molesta.

El hombre dejo de jugar con los dedos de la mujer, y la ayudo a subir por los escalones del kiosco.

Roset e Integra se recargaron en el barandal del kiosco para descansar de la caminada. Fijo su vista hacia el horizonte para distraerse. Hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear los suyos y un peso colocándose sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que miras, querida? —Susurro el nosferatu en la oreja de su "esposa".

Integra se ruborizo por completo al sentir como él rompía la barrera de contacto entre ellos dos.

Alucard se arrepegó aún más a ella, aprovechándose de la mirada de la vendedora de bienes raíces, quien les miraba expectante a los dos. Como le encantaba ver a las parejas de recién casados.

Y aprovechando la situación actual (en la cual Integra no tenía su arma y no podía matarlo a golpes), tomo los rubios mechones para descubrirle la mitad de la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella tan solo volteó el rostro.

—Nada. —Respondió secamente. —Tan solo pensaba en el trabajo.

—Recuerda que la luna de miel es para distraerse, no para seguir pensando en el trabajo. —Él le susurro. —¿Por qué no llamas para averiguar si todo va bien?

Alucard saco el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la mujer.

Integra utilizo la llamada como pretexto para alejarse de él, y se dirigió al otro lado del kiosco mientras comenzaba a teclear el número de su despacho.

El teléfono tan solo tono una vez, para que la voz de Walter le contestara.

—Hola Sir. —Walter contesto. —¿Está todo bien?

—Si. Solo llamaba para saber si todo estaba bien por allá.

—Si señora, hasta el momento no hemos tenido ninguna dificultad. —Le tranquilizo el mayordomo.

—Bien. Hablamos luego. —Colgó sin despedirse.

Cuando Integra colgó, Alucard se aproximó a ella.

—Vez, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Le susurro.

Roset se aproximó a ellos. Algo se le había ocurrido a la mujer.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al próximo destino antes de que comience a atardecer? —Roset les pregunto a ambos.

Integra y Alucard se le quedaron viendo a la mujer. Integra estaba sosteniendo las manos de su esposo tratando de alejarlas de su espacio personal; mientras que él miraba embobado a la mujer mayor. Había leído su mente y sabía hacia donde quería llevarles.

Ella aparto las manos de Alucard de un fuerte tirón: —Bien, vámonos. —Y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche.

 **Dentro del coche.. …**

—¿Exactamente hacia donde nos llevas Roset? —Pregunto Integra con tilde curioso.

—Ya vera Señora Hellsing. —Fanfarroneo la mujer. —Es el lugar más hermoso del pueblito de Araco.

El auto se apartó, dejando atrás el parque. "Tal vez podre regresar en un par de días" Integra pensó.

Comenzaron a bajar por un sendero de tierra, con dirección a la playa.

La playa estaba totalmente desierta, con aguas tranquilas de color azul zafiro y con barias bancas en la orilla para poder sentarse a las cercanías. Además se podía ver una pequeña isla a un par de kilómetros de la costa.

—¿Es aquí donde nos traes Roset?

—Así es señora. —Roset respondió.

Integra bajo del auto, tuvo que apoyarse del brazo de Alucard para evitar caerse, ya que los tacones de los botines se enterraban en la arena.

Alucard la llevó hacia una de las bancas para que ella pudiera sentarse.

—Gracias. —Ella musito.

Ella miro como el vampiro se hincaba ante ella y le tomaba uno de los pies, quitándole el botín.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces? —Grito algo ruborizada.

—Creo que así podrás caminar mejor por la arena. —Él contesto, ya quitándole el otro botín.

Ella dejo que le terminara de quitar el botín. Odiaba admitir que él tuviera razón y eso se lo aria pagar; junto con el asunto del kiosco.

—¿Porque no te quitas tú las botas? —Le susurro tomándole con ambas manos el rostro.

Roset se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el otro extremo de la banca, dejándole espacio en el centro a Alucard.

—No, gracias. —Menciono él, firme ante su disgusto.

—Vamos señor Alucard, no todos los días esta playa esta solitaria. —Menciono Roset alegremente, tratando de convencer al vampiro de exponer su blanca piel al sol.

—No gracias, Roset. —Volvió a mencionar, firme en su decisión.

—Alucard…—Integra ya estaba molesta. No iba a suplicarle al vampiro, cuando podría ordenarle.

Alucard, captando la indirecta, se puso en pie y se sentó en medio de las dos mujeres. Roset e Integra se burlaban por detrás de él.

Comenzó a quitarse las botas de montar.

—Si gustan, pueden dejar las cosas en el auto. —Les sugirió la vendedora.

—Gracias Roset.

Alucard paro oreja ante la sugerencia de la mujer: —Querida, ¿por qué no vas y dejas las cosas en el auto? —Dijo tratando de vengarse de la rubia.

—Claro, pero primero quítate la corbata, el sobretodo y el chaleco. —Contrarresto Integra.

Mientras Alucard se sacaba las ropas que su amo le había ordenado. No se percató del miramiento de un par de ojos azul zafiro en lo alto de la colina que llevaba a esa playa, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles.

Tanto Integra como Alucard al poco tiempo comenzaron a sentirse observados, y no por Roset, si no por alguien más. Ambos voltearon había la sima de la colina; para encontrarse con nada.

Mientras Integra iba al auto para dejar dentro las cosas de su esposo, Alucard aun miraba a la sima de la colina, en especial entre las sombras de los árboles.

—¿Sucede algo señor Alucard? —Pregunto Roset, siguiendo la vista del hombre sobre las lentillas.

—No señora. Solo observaba el paisaje.

—Ya regrese. —Afirmo Integra sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

—Bueno, vamos a recorrer la playa. —Roset se puso en pie.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, siguiéndole el paso a Roset.

A Integra se le hacía muy agradable el caminar por la playa, sin preocupación alguna. Sentía el aire acariciándole la piel descubierta, mientras que el susurro de las olas llegaba hasta sus oídos y la brisa marina le inundaba las narices.

Mientras que para Alucard se le hacía algo invaluable. Hace tantos siglos atrás que no pisaba una playa, se podía decir desde mucho antes de su muerte.

Miro a Integra, y no dudo en leer su mente; quería conocer que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo, o más bien en que pensaba. Sonrió al descubrir el pensamiento de la joven Sir.

Alucard se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y pegándose a su cuerpo, sin dejar de caminar.

Integra alzo la vista hacia el vampiro, quien tan solo ver el rostro de ella sonrió. Alzo los brazos hasta acercarlos a los lacios mechones negros del hombre arrebatándole en sombrero rojo. Él tan solo se inmuto por un segundo al sentir como los rayos de sol le tocaban la cabeza, mientras miraba como ella se colocaba en la cabeza su sombrero. Era el momento del contraataque.

—¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —Pregunto Integra al ver como él le obligaba a dirigirse hacia el agua.

—Solo quiero hacer tu sueño realidad. —Contesto burlón a la mujer.

—No. Espera Alucard. —Grito al sentir el agua helada del mar tocarle los pies.

El vampiro se comenzó a carcajear casi frenéticamente al sentir a su amo tan nervioso entre sus brazos, tratando de soltarse de su agarre para salir disparado a tierra seca. —¿Estas nerviosa amo? —Le susurró al oído.

Roset les miraba a ambos desde la orilla. Volteó hacia atrás buscando una banca en donde poder sentarse para vigilarles mejor. Ambos eran tan jóvenes y monos.

—Te estas mojando los pantalones. —Grito Integra, viendo que el nosferatu ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arremangarse el pantalón antes de meterla al agua. —BASTA, YA. —Le ordeno al sentir el agua a las rodillas y mirar como comenzaba a mojársele la orilla del vestido.

Roset les miro regresar a la banca donde ella estaba sentada.

El trio tenía la vista perdida en el océano, incluyendo a Alucard; pero Integra no. Ella tenía la vista perdida en la diminuta isla que había casi frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hay en esa isla, Roset? —Integra pregunto.

Roset y Alucard voltearon a ver a Integra. —Esa isla…—Comenzó a narrar la mujer mayor, fijando la vista hacia ella. —es la Isla donde se dice que habita Araco. Espero que haigan recibido el aviso antes de que viniesen.

—Si lo recibimos, pero aun así quisimos venir. —Integra respondió.

—Antes este pueblo era pacifico de noche, así como lo es hoy de día. Pero hace un par de años atrás todo cambio, cuando una empresa constructora rompió la estatua de Araco, en la cual se decía que estaban selladas todas las arpías que luchaban contra Araco. —Confeso Roset. —Ahora las arpías atacan todas las noches este pequeño poblado, mientras que nosotros tenemos que escondernos en nuestras viviendas al atardecer. Hasta que se cumpla la profecía.

—¿Cuál profecía? —Pregunto Integra molesta, eso era algo que no venía en el reporte que se le había dado.

—La profecía cuenta, que para destruir a las arpías, debía morir la mitad de Araco.

—¿A qué mitad te refieres?

—Se dice que Araco fue sellado junto con su amante. —Comenzó a explicarles Roset. —Araco representa al demonio que lucha contra el día y la noche, pero su amante representa la noche. Además se cuenta que si ella muere, Araco también lo hará.

Integra se quedó analizando la información que Roset le estaba dando. Solo tenía que morir aquella arpía para que todas aquellas creatura murieran, junto a Araco.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra la habitación? —Pregunto sorpresivamente Alucard.

—Ese será nuestro siguiente punto de parada. —Pronuncio Roset afirmativamente.

—Muy bien, vámonos. —El vampiro se puso en pie, y tirando del brazo de su amo a ella también la puso en pie para llevarle de regreso al auto.

Integra no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella también sentía curiosidad por ver el lugar donde viviría por algunos días, y de seguro su equipaje ya debía estar dentro del lugar, asiéndole compañía al negro sarcófago del conde.

Los tres subieron a sus respectivos lugares dentro del auto negro, mientras que durante el trayecto Integra se acomodaba los botines y Alucard se ponía de nuevo las ropas.

—Esto es mío, querida. —Menciono el nosferatu, quitándole el sombrero de la cabeza a su mujer.

El auto avanzó, pasando por su trayecto cercas del parque. Integra asomo la vista hacia el lugar, pidiendo que la casa estuviese cercas de aquel lugar; y efectivamente así fue. El auto entro a una calle y paso unas cuantas casas para al fin pararse frente a una casa de un solo piso.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Menciono la mujer mayor.

En cuanto el auto se paró frente a la casa, Alucard salió casi escopetado de él. Se dirigió a la puerta del otro lado para ayudar a su amo a bajar del vehículo, no soportaría más tiempo el estar bajo el sol sin volverse loco, si mas era posible.

Integra bajo del auto, haciendo caso omiso al gesto gentil que le hacia su siervo, y saco del bolsillo de su abrigo el juego de llaves de la casa.

Roset se acercó a la puerta de la casa y miro a ambos como se le acercaban.

—¿Puedo mostrarles la casa si quieren?

A Integra no le pareció mala idea que Roset les diera un tour por la casa; pero considerando que las cosas ya estaban dentro, no le pareció conveniente. Como explicar el gran arsenal de armas que ella portaba en sus maletas, y el gran ataúd negro que yacía de seguro en el sótano de la residencia.

—No gracias, Roset. —Menciono Integra con una sonrisa forzada en los labios. —No creo que mi esposo y yo nos perdamos dentro de nuestra casa.

—Bueno, ya saben a qué numero contactarme si se les ofrece algo, y mañana seguiremos con el tour en las zonas que nos faltan. —Roset subió al carro, y estuvo a punto de ordenarle al chofer que arrancara, pero algo le detuvo: —Recuerden muy bien el no salir de noche, cerrar muy bien antes del anochecer y tener durante la noche una lámpara de mano cercas a todo momento.

Integra asintió con la cabeza, y Roset al ver la cara de la joven le ordeno al chofer marchar.

* * *

 **Ehhhhhh!**

 **Fin del capítulo 4 :3**

 **Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me siguen en cada entrega, recuerden que esto sigue fluyendo gracias a ustedes. :)**

 **También les hago mención nuevamente de que seguiré subiendo capitulo cada jueves/ viernes (dependiendo del país donde me sigan).**

 **Y….**

 **Como siempre, sigo leyendo sus reviews, así que cualquier comentario es bienvenido n.n**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrega 3**

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_


	5. Chapter 5 -Bienvenidos a Araco

_**Capitulo V. —Bienvenidos a Araco...**_

* * *

Cuando vieron el carro dar la vuelta por la esquina del fondo, Integra metió la llave al cerrojo y le dio vuelta, ingresando a la propiedad seguida por detrás por el vampiro.

—Al fin lejos del sol. —Alucard hizo el alegre comentario mientras se dejaba caer sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Al cual Integra no le hizo caso alguno ya que por su cuenta comenzó a explorar los rincones de la caza.

Miro dentro del enorme frigorífico de la cocina, el cual estaba totalmente abastecido de comida. A unos cuantos metros de él se encontró con la estufa y el microondas, y la alacena; la cual también estaba llena de comida, como para no salir de la casa durante meses. Abrió uno de los cajones que estaba a su alcance y encontró una cantidad exagera de linternas de mano, veladoras y fósforos, abrió el de alado encontrándose con lo mismo.

Paso de la cocina a la recamara principal. Su habitación era enorme, en el centro pegado a la pared se encontraba una enorme cama que tenía encima un par de valijas, se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la mullida cama abriendo el pequeño cajón y encontrándose con la misma exagerada cantidad de velas y linternas.

—Todo listo para nuestra luna de miel, ¿No crees? —Susurro libertinamente el vampiro en su oído, mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la joven.

Integra sintió un estremecimiento, pero no de placer, sino más bien de escalofríos. Se volteo hacia él ofensivamente, lanzándole una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme esclavo? —Integra le respondió casi furibunda por la rabia.

—Tu marido. —Contesto el vampiro, quien ahora tenía la mejilla coloreada de un ligero color carmín y le sonreía a la rubia.

Integra, aun mas enfurecida se acercó a él. Tomándole del corbatín, acercó la cara del nosferatu a la de ella. —Escúchame muy bien maldita alimaña chupa sangre.. —Le comenzó a amenazar. —más te vale que recuerdes muy bien cuál es tu papel como mi esclavo, si no, te encerrare en tu asqueroso cajón durante el resto de tu infeliz eternidad.

Alucard comenzó a carcajearse, mientras retrocedía. —Claro, condesa.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

—Esa mujer. —Musito recargado en las frías piedras de su caverna, oculto entre las sombras de la misma.

Recordándola cuando la miraba desde las sombras de los árboles en aquella colina en la playa.

Era hermosa. Tenía los finos semblantes de una dama, los orbes tan azulados al igual como las suyas, y un cabello tan dorado como los rayos del sol. Sabía que era especial desde que la vio asomarse por la ventanilla de aquel avión, cuando él pasó a toda velocidad cercas del trasto.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron colgando cuando puso sus ojos sobre aquel sujeto que le acompañaba. Esa creatura emanaba una gran cantidad de magia y al parecer no era humano; además que su rostro se le hacía peculiarmente conocido.

Se quedó pensativo, pero por más que lo intento no pudo recordar de quien se trataba aquel tipo, pero lo que más le importaba era saber más sobre aquella joven.

Podría vigilarle durante la noche, aunque no le creyó del todo conveniente; ya que sus enemigos y esa maldita que le había traicionado solo podían salir de noche. De seguro le capturarían o lo matarían al verle.

Pero aun así se tomaría el riesgo.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0

* * *

Seras se encontraba sentada detrás del gran escritorio de su ama, revisando una de las tantas hojas que debía de firmar y sellar. Su relevo con Walter solo había sido alrededor de veinte minutos, pero ya no aguantaba la cabeza por tantas hojas que había leído, la espalda le dolía por falta de movimiento y la enorme montaña de papeles por leer que tenía al lado de ella solo le desesperaba aún más.

Creyó que gritaría de desesperación y terminaría arrojándose por el enorme ventanal que había detrás de ella; ahora entendía del porqué del mal humor de Sir Hellsing todos los días, y porque torturaba cruelmente a su maestro cada vez que le hacía aunque sea una pequeña jugarreta.

Suspiro agobiada, pero el timbre del teléfono del despacho le alegro.

—Bueno, despacho de Sir Hellsing—Menciono alegremente la draculina. —¿Con quién desea hablar?

—Seras ¿Eres tú? —escucho la voz de su ama.

—Sí, Sir Integra, soy yo.

—¿Y qué paso con Walter? —Pregunto Extrañada.

—Amm.. El Señor Walter termino su turno hace unos veinte minutos. —Le explico Seras. —¿Se le ofrecía algo Sir?

—No. Solo quiero saber cómo va todo por allá. —Integra menciono con algo de nervios, ya que por lo general los papeles que ella firmaba eran sobre asuntos que decidían el movimientos de su organización.

—Ahhh… algo empapelados. —Bromeo, dando vista a la montaña de papeles que aún le faltaban. —Pero ya casi terminamos.

—Bien, si surge algo no duden en avisarme. —Y sin despedirse, colgó.

Seras tan solo miro la bocina del teléfono por un par de segundos al escuchar el típico tono de llamada cortada. Suspiro, dejando la bocina en su lugar y mirando hostilmente la montaña que le aria compañía durante toda la noche.

—Señorita Seras… —Entro el mayordomo sin pronunciarse, y con una bolsa fresca de sangre médica. —le he traído esto.

—Gracias, Señor Walter. —Menciono sonriente la draculina al ver la muestra de sangre. —Por cierto, hace unos momentos Sir Integra llamo.

—¿Deberás? ¿Y qué quería?

—Solo llamo para ver si todo estaba bien.

—Oh, bueno. —Se relajó.

—Veo, que ni siquiera fuera deja de atender su trabajo. —Mencionó graciosamente Seras.

—Esa es nuestra Sir Integra.

Walter y Seras comenzaron a carcajearse unísonamente. Al terminar de reírse Seras pensó:

—Lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo le estará hiendo a mi maestro?

—Bueno, si no está haciendo renegar a Sir Integra, podemos asegurarnos de que sigue con vida. —Dijo literalmente el mayordomo.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

* * *

—Si, dime Roset. —Contesto Integra.

—Integra, querida, ya es hora del toque de queda. —Contesto Roset.

—Gracias Roset, comenzaremos a tomar las medidas.

Integra colgó y dejo el móvil en la mesa. Se acercó a la cocina y saco una de las lámparas de mano, junto con media decena de velas y una caja de fósforos.

Observando la lista de precauciones que Roset le había dejado en un sobre, que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Alucard, cierra las ventanas y entronca la puerta principal. —Le ordeno al vampiro que le observaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás.

Tan solo basto con que el vampiro chasqueara los dedos para que las ventaras se cerraran y las cortinas se extendieran.

Integra tan solo le miro, algo molesta. Le hubiera encantado ver al nosferatu aunque sea acomodando las cortinas.

—Aunque sea, pon el candado en la puerta. —Le ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

Alucard se levantó malhumoradamente del sofá. Tomo el candado, cerro ambas puertas y coloco el candado en las manijas para que nadie pudiera entrar, o salir. Hasta que una pregunta se formó en su cabeza.

—Y puedo preguntar: ¿Por dónde planea salir mi amo? —Preguntó libertinamente al observar el candado ya puesto en la puerta.

—Saldré por la puerta trasera.

Coloco el candelabro ya encendido sobre la mesa, al ver como la luz poco a poco abandonaba la sala principal. Se fue a su cuarto para irse alistando para la primera cacería de esa noche.

Una larga gabardina de color negro esperaba extendida sobre su cama, y a uno de sus lados una espada envainada; mientras que del otro lado, una escopeta, dos armas pequeñas, media docena de navajas hechas de plata pura (cada arma con sus respectivos Cinturones), y una pequeña bolsa donde guardaba los cargadores de cada arma.

Integra no había visto la sombra que le observaba desde la puerta, oculta entre las largas sombras de la casi oscura habitación.

Mirando como su ama (la cual no se había ni siquiera quitado el vestido), se abrochaba uno de los cinturones en una de sus muslos, para tener cercas de sus manos ambas pistolas; y el otro cinturón en su otro muslo, para tener cercas las navajas de plata.

Se abrocho la pequeña bolsa en la cintura, para luego amarrar la pequeña cintilla de la espada. Por ultimo para colocarse la gabardina y alrededor el cinto de piel de la escopeta; la cual se ocultaría en su espalda, entre sus dorados y largos cabellos.

Alucard se sorprendió al ver a su ama fuertemente armada. Y no es porque la Sir tuviera miedo; si no que prefería no correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué tanto armamento?

—Porque nos dividiremos para poder acabar más fácil. —Contesto molesta al saber que él le estaba espiando.

—Se supone que te acompaño para protegerte. —Menciono molesto.

—Y para ayudarme. Que no se te olvide eso. —No volteo a verle. —Es casi hora de irnos. —Menciono al ver como la luz naranja del atardecer terminaba de atravesar por su ventana.

—Como ordene, mi amo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—VAMOS ALICE, CORRE! —Grito Alex a su hermana mientras corrían cogidos de la mano, y corriendo a la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas de nueve años les permitían a los dos.

El atardecer los había pillado de improviso, sin las posibilidades de dejarles encontrar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche a salvo. Era lo malo de ser niños que vivían en la calle.

Varias veces tocaron en distintas puertas; pero nadie se atrevió a abrirles por temor de ser engañados por las arpías.

Se lamentaba de haberse quedado tan tarde a jugar en el jardín del parque. Porque ahora solo la oscuridad era lo que invadía todas las calles solitarias de Araco.

—POR FAVOR, DEJENOS ENTRAR! —Toco con desesperación en una puerta de madera, mientras su hermana le miraba sentada en el suelo ya agotada tras varias manzanas recorridas, mientras se acomodaba los revueltos cabellos castaños. Él sabía que su hermanita ya no podía recorrer ni una sola manzana más.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó a alguien moviendo algo. La puerta se abrió.

Un señor de edad avanzada apuntaba con una escopeta a la cabeza de Alex; este le miro sorprendido.

—Rápido, entrad. —Menciono el hombre, desviando la punta del cañón de la cabeza hacia afuera, por lo que quisiera entrar.

Alex arrastro hacia el interior de la casa a su hermana con todas las fuerzas que le eran posibles. Ella estaba agotada, y lo notaba en su agitadísimo pecho.

—Oh! Por el amor de dios. ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera? —Pregunto una señora de edad avanzada que se cubría con una manta, acercándose a los pequeños.

—Estábamos jugando en el parque, pero el crepúsculo nos sorprendió. —Respondió aun algo agitado.

—Sus padres devén estar preocupados. —Menciono el hombre mayor mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Sin soltar la escopeta de sus manos.

Alice y Alex bajaron la cabeza, apenados.

La mujer mayor les miro con algo de tristeza, se quitó la manta y les cubrió a los dos para protegerles algo del frio de la noche.

—Pueden quedarse a dormir a partir de ahora en esta casa. —Menciono tiernamente la mujer mayor.

El hombre de la escopeta volteó a verla al escuchar esas palabras. —Martha, ¿Estas segura en lo que dices?

—Claro que estoy segura.

Él hombre suspiro. —Tendrán que dormir con nosotros.

Alice y Alex miraron a la mujer mayor con alegría. Estaban felices de por fin tener un techo seguro donde poder refugiarse de aquellos monstruosos seres.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 5!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews n.n por supuesto que seguiré subiendo más capítulos, gracias a sus comentarios estos capítulos se siguen dando.**

 **Deahtz:**

 **Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto que se aclararan tus dudas.**

 **-Es obvio que la trama se da antes el ataque de Milenium ya que de lo contrario se aria mención de la misma y Alucard no sería incluido a no ser que se hiciera mención (a fuerzas se aria mención, si fuera después de Milenium).**

 **-Mis faltas ortográficas son intencionales, ya que como lo hice mención en el primer capítulo, mencione que este Fanfiction ya fue terminado y ya ha sido subido en 2 lugares distintos. Por lo cual los errores ortográficos son en sí una marca de agua.**

 **-La Historia está marcada como Drama/Acción, por lo tanto, uno que otro toque de comedia no está mal y no es obligatorio al no marcar la historia con una descripción de comedia.**

 **-Roset es si es una vendedora de paquetes turísticos, por lo que esta profesionalmente obliga en tener un cierto apego de comedia y Respeto detallista hacia la gente con la que hace negocios. Como lo sabemos hay muchos apellidos en la vida real que son coincidentes con varios apellidos ficticios o famosos de la vida real y en realidad no tienen nada que ver. Por lo tanto Roset a ser alguien con una profesión que se dedica en cuidar los detalles para que las personas tengan unas "vacaciones" agradables, no puede hacer un comentario o si quiera creer que sus "clientes" son una manga de caza Vampiros y hacer acusaciones falsas (de broma) o redundantes ya que sería poco profesional de su parte. Como se hace mención en el manga, anime por parte de Gonzo estudios y las ovas: la organización Hellsing no permite saber de la existencia de los vampiros a los civiles, ni otras organizaciones inferiores que no tengan prioridad de saberlo, así que los vampiros siguen siendo más que una fantasía de libros y películas.**

 **-No es por presumir, pero soy Fan desde hace más de 12 años y sigue siendo de mis favoritos; y escritora desde hace 7 años por hobby n.n**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y claro que seguiré subiendo capítulos**

 **Nos vemos el próximo jueves n.n/**

 _ **Zak –La Dama de Hielo-**_


	6. Chapter 6 -Bienvenidos a Araco (parte 2)

_**Capítulo VI. – Bienvenidos a Araco (parte 2)**_

* * *

Una arpía se había posaba sobre una de las techumbres de las casas, buscando a la víctima que sería su cena esa noche. Volteo a ver la calle, al fondo algo al parecer se escondía entre los troncos de los árboles. Pero ya no alcanzo a enfocar bien su vista, una herida en su pecho comenzó a convertirla en cenizas; las cuales fueron disueltas por el viento invernal.

Integra miraba como su disparo había dado justo en el blanco. Ya era de madrugada y en un par de horas el sol comenzaría a salir.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que se separó de Alucard había comenzado a sentirse observada. Como si algo o alguien le siguiera sin que ella le pudiese ver.

Tomo el arma entre sus manos y corrió hacia la casa donde la arpía se había posado, recargándose en la pared y pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

Tenía que tener cuidado, ya que lo único malo de no tener al odioso de Alucard cercas, era que el no estaría hay para cuidarle la espalda. Ya que las arpías siempre solían atacar por parvadas.

Se dirigió a la siguiente esquina y con cuidado se asomó a la calle de al lado. Entonces comenzó a oír los disparos del arma de su sirviente, el cual de seguro se estaría divirtiendo con la matanza. Sonrió.

Corro por la calle, empuñando fuertemente el arma con sus dos manos.

Un par de aleteos se comenzaron a escuchar perseguirle por detrás. Integra volteo rápidamente y disparo a una de esas criaturas, dándose cuenta que no eran dos, si no tres criaturas las que le seguían.

Integra paro al poco tiempo y dio dos disparos más, convirtiendo en cenizas a las dos criaturas que quedaban. Se refugió en la pared de una viviendo y abrió la pequeña bolsa que tenía atada a la cintura, verificando que aún le quedaba la mitad de los cargadores que había echado a la bolsa. Aún conservaba sus dos armas y no había tocado las navajas, la escopeta y mucho menos su espada.

Miro hacia el cielo, el cual ya había comenzado a aclararse poco a poco.

Lo mejor sería retirarse a la casa que Roset les confino antes de que la gente se levantara para hacer sus labores diarias y los sorprendieran.

Miro la calle por la cual se iría, y comenzó a caminar para ir en busca del nosferatu.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Ya había olvidado la cuenta de cuantas aves había "desplumado", pero aun así en casi toda la noche no había parado de disparar.

Miro como la cantidad de arpías comenzaba a disminuir mediante el amanecer del nuevo día se aproximaba.

Una arpía que volaba a gran velocidad hacia él le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Alucard tan solo tuvo que levantar su pistola y dispara, sin siquiera ver a su víctima. La arpía se hizo cenizas al instante. Sonrió al escuchar unos pasos aproximándosele.

—¿Ya terminaste de divertirte? —Pregunto Integra con el ceño fruncido.

—Por esta noche ya. Pero espero impaciente el siguiente anochecer.

Integra tan solo le miro como guardaba sus armas en su abrigo.

—Tenemos que regresar, antes de que la gente comience a salir de sus casas. —Menciono dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa. —Además, tenemos que descansar por unas horas antes de que Roset pase a recogernos.

—¿De nuevo hay que salir? —Pregunto algo fastidiado.

—Si. —Respondió volteando a ver al vampiro. —Tenemos que hacer lo posible para que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

—Como besarnos. —interrumpió a la mujer.

—Más te vale que te dejes de bromas siervo. —Lo silencio hostilmente. —Y espero que esta vez no aproveches de la situación.

Y sin más que decir, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Alucard le seguía por detrás, pero algo le obligo a voltear hacia atrás; por las copas de los árboles. Sentía esa presencia de nuevo, aquella misma sensación que sintió en la playa. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver del sujeto eran unos ojos zafiros, idénticos a los de su ama. No dudo en disparar.

La sombra se movió rápidamente, entre las copas de los árboles, y no dudo a echarse en vuelo.

—¿A cazo as enloquecido? —Integra le reclamo al voltear y mirar a su sirviente con el arma apuntando a la copa de los árboles.

—Alguien nos ha estado observando. —musito sin quitar la vista del cielo.

—¿Acabaste con él? —Pregunto, tranquilizándose.

—No.

Integra suspiro. —Bueno, ya hay que irnos de una vez. Hay que descansar.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Había alcanzado a esquivar las balas que aquel sujeto le disparo; todas acepto una, que solo alcanzo a rosarle el hombro ligeramente. El cual sangraba.

Había comenzado a seguir a la mujer de cabellos rubios desde que salió de la casa que habitaba. Se tuvo que mantener lejos para que aquel hombre no se diera cuenta de su presencia, y cuando se separaron, solo así pudo acercarse a la mujer.

Suponía que la mujer tenía un carácter fuerte. Pero jamás se imaginó que la criatura tuviera el espíritu de una guerrera.

La había observado deshacerse de las arpías; tan fácil que parecía un juego. Cosa que le hacía poner toda su atención aún más en ella.

Deseaba acercársele, para saber sobre ella; pero, no podía moverse mucho. Las arpías le vigilaban, el sujeto del sobretodo rojo vigilaba a esa mujer, y supuso que la mujer se asustaría ante su presencia y le dispararía sin vacilar. Estaba atascado.

Se alejó de sus pensamientos por un segundo, al sentir una punzada en la herida de su brazo. Miro con sus orbes azules la herida la cual estaba tardando más de lo normal en sanar. Al parecer las balas de plata seguían significado un problema para él.

Se introdujo a lo más lejano de la cueva, pasando entre un musculloso laberinto. Al final llego a una enorme estancia la cual había sigo acondicionada de tal forma (al parecer por él mismo) para parecer una habitación de un rey del siglo XVIII. Había una enorme cama la cual el colchón estaba echo con paja seca que estaba amontonada, tenía encima una exagerada cantidad de pieles negras de borrego que ocultaban la paja, las almohadas estaban echas del mismo material, solo que estas estaban cosidas para darle la forma rectangular a cada una; y una gruesa cobija echa de lana negra.

A unos cuantos metros de la cama estaba un inmenso sofá carmín, y al lado de la cama un gran espejo. La "habitación" estaba poco iluminada por una sola vela.

Entre las sombras, se acercó al fondo del lugar, parándose frente a un cofre que rápidamente abrió para entresacar una tela blanca, de la cual corto un trozo y lo amarro al brazo mal herido.

Se acostó en la cama y decidió dormir para vigilar de nuevo a la rubia durante la noche.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

—Hola niños. —Saludo la mujer mayor. —¿Descansaron bien por la noche?

Alex y Alice contestaron asintiendo con la cabeza, aun algo adormilados. Miraron por la ventana que acababa de amanecer.

—Gracias señora Giver.

—De nada niños. —Contesto alegremente la mujer mayor.

No hacía poco que había amanecido; y por lo general siempre las mañanas eran tranquilas, pero esa mañana era la excepción.

—JANET, VEN DEPRISA. —Entro gritando el señor Giver.

Ella salió de la habitación rápidamente, siguiendo a su esposo por toda la calle hasta llegar a la esquina, sin percatarse que era seguida por los pequeños hermanos y algunos vecinos que le siguieron al escuchar el escándalo.

—¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? —Pregunto al ver más adelante un gran número de gente, todos concentrados en el mismo punto.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud, para ver un bulto de cenizas, unas cuantas plumas de color azul marino, y lo que parecía, una esquirla de bala color plateada.

Los hermanos se abrieron paso entre las piernas de la gente, para situarse al lado de sus protectores.

—Pero, esto es imposible. —Musito uno de los pueblerinos.

—Me han dicho que han encontrado más bultos de cenizas en otros puntos del pueblo. —Otro menciono.

—Yo escuche disparos cercas de mi casa. —Una señora agrego.

Todos se quedaron observando el bulto de cenizas, haciéndose decenas de preguntas sobre él ó los responsables.

—¿Creen que se trate de Araco? —Una mujer pregunto al fondo.

Todos voltearon a verle.

La mujer ya era bastante mayor, posiblemente la más antigua del pueblo y la que sabía más sobre el tema de aquel ser.

—No lo creo. —Pronuncio tranquilamente la mujer.

—¿Pero si no fue él, quien fue? —Pregunto la señora Giver.

—No lo sé.

Alice y Alex se tomaron de la mano, para no alejarse mucho uno del otro, en tan gran multitud.

—Vámonos niños, tenemos que regresar a casa. —El seños Giver pronuncio, tomando en mano la escopeta que no había dejado de aferrar desde la noche anterior, cuando le conocieron.

Los cuatro partieron de regreso a casa, para desayunar; ya que por las prisas del hallazgo de los bultos de cenizas que alguna vez habían sido tan temibles seres. Se les había olvidado por completo el echar algo a sus hambrientos estómagos.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 6!**

 **Gracias chicas y chicos por sus comentarios como siempre, saben que me gusta leer sus reviews ;)**

 **Por motivos de mayor fuerza (Practicas de la Universidad), me veré obligada a esta sola ves subir 2 capítulos, para compensar que el siguiente jueves no subiré por tareas, etc.. (así que si lees esto, el capitulo 7 ya esta disponible :D)**

 **mireee3D2Y: gracias por tu comentario, por lo general este fict sera algo dalay en la cuestión amorosa ya que es mas acción y misterio, pero si habrá toquecitos por así decirlo, no te preocupes XD**

 **Palomixta: espero que mis capítulos te sigan gustando y como siempre me da gusto leer tus reviews :)**

 **deahtz: gracias por tu comentarios, como dijiste: 12 años es wow; es uno de los primeros animes que vi en mi epoca muy joven y le guardo un cariño muy especial. Descuida hombre, no hay diluvio sin lluvia, así que poco a poco esto se ira poniendo mejor. Aun quedan varios capítulos.**

 **XD**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_


	7. Chapter 7 -Confuciones Inciertas

_**Capitulo VII. – Confusiones inciertas...**_

* * *

Solo había pasado un par de horas desde que se había echado en su ataúd. Se sentía agotado, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa que le irritaba aún más el saber que en unas cuantas horas más se tendría que ver cara a cara con el sol.

Sintió curiosidad por saber que hacia su amo, pero debía de suponer que estaba durmiendo; y si la despertaba, esta vez sí encontraría el descanso eterno.

Se levantó de su ataúd y desapareció, apareciendo en forma de sombra en la habitación de su amo.

Ella estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas y las armas estaban acomodadas al lado de ella, en la mesita de noche. Tomo su forma ordinaria y se acercó al lado desocupado de la cama, sentándose y luego acostarse al lado de su amo, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Pregunto Integra molesta, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—No puedo dormir, y necesitaba distraerme.

—Es extraño, para alguien que incluso duerme sentado. —Se burló de él.

—Muy graciosa ama. —Respondió volteando hacia la mujer.

Integra sintió como se movía lentamente como gusano hacia ella, acortando cada vez más el especio entre los dos.

—Alucard…—Refunfuño molesta.

En nosferatu tan solo se carcajeo ante esas palabras, pero no era impedimento para que él no se le acercara.

Integra sintió como su sirviente no se detenía, después de recibir esa pequeña advertencia de su parte. Se volteo, pero ese fue un grave error de su parte.

Sintió la cabeza del vampiro sobre su pecho y como este se abrazaba a ella. Trato de quitarse al vampiro de encima, pero era demasiado pesado como para hacerle a un lado.

—Me encantaría que esa tal Roset nos encontrara en una situación, "inapropiada".

—Quítateme de encima, maldito animal depravado. —Estiro la mano hacia la mesita de noche, tomando la primera arma que pudo alcanzar y le apunto al nosferatu a la cabeza.

—Vamos amo, no tienes por qué enojarte con este esposo tuyo que solo trata de complacerte. —Menciono burlón, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

—Lárgate. —Gruño.

El nosferatu poco a poco se hizo hacia un lado, dejando claro que le costaba trabajo el alejarse de la mujer. Para luego desaparecer.

Integra tan solo suspiro mientras dejaba el arma al lado de ella. Tenía que ocultar todo antes de irse a bañar y arreglar (aunque no le gustara el tipo de ropa que Walter empacó para ella), para ir a otra excursión con Roset.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Se bajó del auto negro y miro que el joven chofer esperaba recargado fuera del auto.

Roset se acercó hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearle ligeramente.

—Un momento. —Escucho la voz de Alucard del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Roset paso hacia dentro de la casa, encontrando a Integra sentada elegantemente en el sofá de la sala.

—Buenos días Integra. —Le saludo la mujer mayor mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de frente.

Integra vestía esta vez con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustados, metidos dentro de unas botas algo parecidas a las de su sirviente y una blusa sencilla de color blanco.

Alucard cerró la puerta, y se sentó al lado de su maestro.

—Buenos días Roset. —Regreso el saludo. —¿Y, nos puedes decir a donde nos llevaras ahora?

—Bueno, planeo llevarles al mercado ambulante.

—¿Mercado ambulante? —Pronuncia Alucard algo decepcionado.

Roset noto la decepción en el tono del vampiro. —¿Los mercados ambulantes no son de su agrado?

Él tan solo le miro. Tenía ganas de decir que no, pero de seguro seria arrastrado de todas formas por su amo. Integra le miraba con severidad desde su asiento.

—No es eso…—Comenzó a hablar. —Solo que no tengo ganas de estar entre tanta gente tan temprano.

—Vamos querido, será entretenido. —Integra insistía.

Alucard miro a ambas mujeres, quienes esperaban su respuesta. Pero en especial los ojos de su amo, quienes le miraban amenazadores, si no aceptaba. Suspiro.

—Está bien. —Rezongó. Esto su amo lo tendría que pagar.

—Bien, vámonos ya. —Roset menciono con ímpetu, mientras abría la puerta.

Integra se puso en pie siguiéndola, pero al pasar al lado de su sirviente le dio las llaves para que él cerrara.

Alucard apretó los puños con fuerza, molesto por como ella lo trataba a pesar de que según son marido y mujer. Se puso en pie al ver salir a su ama por la puerta y al salir cerró la puerta.

Roset e Integra ya le esperaban sentadas dentro del auto, metió las llaves en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, y entro al auto, acomodándose dentro del auto junto a su ama.

Ninguno de los tres menciono palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto, hasta que el chofer los llevó a una zona más concurrida, donde ni siquiera el auto podía pasar por la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban por la calle. Roset volteo a mirarles.

—Hasta aquí podemos llegar.

El auto paro por completo y Roset salió de él.

El chofer se bajó para ayudar a la mujer mayor y ambos abrieron las puertas de los pasajeros.

—Este es el mercado ambulante de Araco.

Integra miro la gran cantidad de puestos ambulantes y de gente que rondaba de un local a otro comprando lo necesario o lo que se le viniera en ganas. Agradecía llevar un bolso con suficiente dinero, aunque no se le antojaba comprar nada, pero aun así lo requería necesario, por si algo llamaba su atención.

Alucard miraba por entre las lentillas al mar de gente que compraba impulsivamente frente a él, estaba molesto. No solo tenía que soportar no poder dormir todo el día, tener que estar bajo la luz del sol y ahora entre tantos humanos estúpidos.

Seguía debatiendo en su mente, hasta que las manos de su ama lo tomaron del brazo y lo comenzaron a jalar a "La Boca del Lobo".

Integra pasaba rápidamente la vista por los puestos, viendo si algo le llamaba la atención. Roset les acompañaba por delante, deteniéndose en algunos de los puestos para que sus invitados pudieran ver con mayor atención los locales. Integra miro al nosferatu, el cual ni parecía que estuviera en ese planeta, más bien parecía un títere el cual ella arrastraba a todas partes tomándolo del brazo.

Miro sus ojos, los cuales miraban hacia el frente, hacia la nada, se mostraban molestos, y ella sabía que estaba irritado.

Roset e Integra se fijaron en uno de los locales el cual un señor gritaba promocionando algo, el cual estaba atiborrado de personas. Ambas se tuvieron que escabullir por entre las personas para poder ver bien de que se trataba. Dejando al vampiro solo, en medio de la calle, y lo que era aún peor, con la vista de la gente alrededor de él.

El nosferatu al ver como aquellas corrientes personas se le quedaban viendo, tan solo suspiro, agobiado.

Si otra fuera la situación y su ama no se encontrara hay, de seguro ya hubiera matado a todos aquellos humanos que se le quedaban viendo.

Mientras seguía en sus sádicos pensamientos, su vista se puso sobre un puesto de chácharas viejas el cual era atendido por una mujer algo mayor de edad. Comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto, con algo de curiosidad. La mujer vio como un hombre atractivo y vestido de rojo comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente para ir aparentemente a su local. Hasta que este se para frente a él.

—Puede preguntar por lo que sea, joven. —Menciono la mujer al ver al joven perdido en cada artículo.

Alucard miraba con detenimiento cada pieza en ese local. Había desde tasas de te viejas, hasta joyería de plata y oro.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una antigua gargantilla de plata la cual tenía en el centro un hermoso zafiro ovalado. Tomo la pieza con cuidado y vio la piedra, recordándole al par de zafiros de su ama.

Pregunto por el precio de la pieza, y sacando de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón una billetera de cuero (Vamos, tratándose de pasar por humano tenía que tener una cartera ¿No?), pago la pieza dejándole lo que sobraba a la señora, para no cargar con el cambio.

La señora antes de darle la pieza al joven de rojo, el depósito dentro de una pequeña caja de regalo, el papel era de un color blanco, algo maltratado y manchado por el paso del tiempo, con un pequeño moño de color dorado. Dándole el toque antiguo.

Alucard camino de regreso al lugar donde su ama y aquella mujer lo habían abandonado, mientras guardaba el regalo en la bolsa por donde lo general guardaba una de sus armas que por ese momento no portaba.

Integra y Roset había logrado llegar al frente del local, donde un hombre de avanzada edad tenía una pequeña jaula de madera puesta sobre la mesa, la cual contenía dentro un pequeño canario. Mientras del otro lado había una caja repleta de papelitos blancos.

—Pasen, pasen a averiguar su suerte. —Gritaba el señor, algo desquiciado.

—¿Porque no lo intentas Integra? —Menciono Roset al ver a la rubia algo distraída.

Integra solo miro a Roset. Era la primera vez que veía algo así en su vida, y no le llamaba mucho la atención algo así, de hecho se le hacía algo tonto.

—No, gracias Roset. —Menciono tratando de retroceder para salir de ahí, a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que había tras de ellas.

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente una mano tras de ella empujándola de vuelta hacia el frente.

—Deberías de intentarlo, querida. —Menciono burlándose de ella.

Integra le miro molesta.

El señor del local paso su vista entre la gente buscando a su siguiente cliente. Miro la reconocida cara de Roset, quien era una vieja amiga suya, y como esta le apuntaba con ambas manos a la pareja que se encontraba discutiendo al lado de ella. Una jovencita de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, y un joven de cabellos negros y abrigo rojo.

—Que tal ustedes dos. —Menciono el señor, señalando a Alucard e Integra.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al señor que les apuntaba con el dedo, Integra se ruborizo un poco, mientras que el vampiro solo se quedó serio y agradecía a la mujer por darle la idea al señor.

Alucard tomo de la cintura a su ama y la empujo para encaminarse juntos hasta la mesa.

El señor miro a la joven.

—Adelante señorita. —Menciono el señor.

Integra le miro algo apenada. —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tome un puño de los papeles que hay en aquella caja y colóquelos en su mano.

Integra hizo lo que el señor le indico y coloco los papeles que había tomado de la caja en su mano, sintió como su sirviente se pegó más a su cuerpo y colocaba la cabeza en su hombro.

El señor abrió la jaula de madera y el pequeño canario salió de ella, parándose sobre la mesa. Integra y Alucard miraban curiosos al pequeño animal, el cual volteaba a todos lados mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Miro la mano de la mujer, la cual estaba repleta de papeles y se acercó a ella. Integra se puso algo nerviosa al ver al canario acercarse a su mano, y aún más cuando la pequeña ave se paró en su pulgar. El pequeño pájaro miro los papeles y tomo uno con su pico, para luego salir volando hacia el hombro del hombre mayor. Tomo al pequeño pájaro en su mano y antes de meterlo de nuevo a su jaula le quito el papel.

El señor estiro la mano con el papel hacia la rubia. Sin mirarlo.

Integra dejo el resto de los papeles puestos sobre la mesa y tomo el papel que tenía el señor sobre su mano. Desdoblo el pequeño pedazo de papel, el cual tenía el dibujo de un pequeño corazón envuelto en llamas y con una daga enterrada en una de sus curvas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunto Integra al no comprender el dibujo.

Estiro la mano con el papel para entregárselo al señor, el cual tomo el papel para verlo y responderle a la joven.

—Significa: corazón en guerra. —Contesto el señor. —Estas pasando ó pasaras por una decisión muy difícil y personal.

Integra le miro, tal vez y tenía razón.

—¿Y el joven no quiere intentarlo? —Pregunto al joven que abrasaba a la joven de orbes azules.

Alucard iba a decir que no, pero su ama contesto antes que él.

—A mi esposo le encantaría intentarlo. —Contesto Integra.

Alucard miro a su esposa, molesto, pero no podía hacer nada para disculparse e irse.

Sin dejar que Integra se alejara de su lado, tomo barios papelitos colocándolos en su mano, y el señor abrió la jaula para que el canario saliera. El pequeño canario duro varios minutos para acercarse a la mano del vampiro, debido al aura oscura que este poseía como esencia, y en cuanto se acercó tomo rápidamente uno de los papeles y se fue volando al hombro del hombre.

El señor le entrego el papel al joven de abrigo rojo.

Alucard tomo el papel y lo desdoblo. En él había un par de espadas cruzadas las cuales estaban dentro de una intensa flama. Se lo entrego al hombre.

—El dibujo significa contienda. Estas ó estarás dentro de un pleito el cual tu estarás participando. Una contienda importante.

Integra tan solo miro a su esposo, el cual estaba algo perdido en las palabras del hombre.

—Gracias señor, ¿Cuánto será? —Comento Integra abriendo su bolso.

—Nada señora. —Le contesto sonriente. —Los invitados de Roset, son mis invitados.

—Gracias señor Giver. —Menciono Roset escoltando a sus invitados fuera de la multitud.

—ESPEREN! —Grito el señor Giver. —SE LES OLVIDA ALGO A LOS JOVENES!

Alucard e Integra se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta, mirando al señor. El cual tenía en su mano los papeles que ambos habían sacado. Ambos tomaron el papel que habían sacado y lo dejaron en sus respectivas bolsas. Para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 7!**

 **Hola, hola de nuevo :3**

 **Como lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, este jueves que viene no podre subir capitulo, razón por la que ahora he subido 2. Así que desde una ves ya están advertidos XD**

 **Nos vemos el próximo, próximo jueves n.n**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_


	8. Chapter 8 -El Vals del Sol

_**Capitulo VIII. – El Vals del Sol.**_

* * *

Los tres caminaban hacia la salida del mercado, donde el chofer les esperaba en el auto negro.

Integra tan solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa de tela, donde yacía lo que había comprado. Para ella no había comprado nada, pero creyó conveniente llevarle algunos presentes de sus "vacaciones" a Walter y a Seras.

Mientras que Alucard solo seguía escondiendo el regalo para su ama.

—¿Quién tiene ganas de ir de fiesta? —Roset pregunto a sus invitados.

—¿Qué fiesta? —Pregunto Alucard.

—Bueno, ya que no podemos salir por las noches a las fiestas por las arpías, asemos las fiestas a la luz del sol. —Explico Roset al hombre de rojo. —Hasta el atardecer, en la colina que esta cercas de la playa.

—Me parece bien. —Menciono el vampiro de rojo, al leer la mente de su ama, quien estaba a punto de echarse para atrás.

Integra no tuvo ni tiempo para responder, era obvio que el vampiro se vengaba por lo de hace un rato con el señor de las predicciones. Pero ya sabía cómo zafarse.

—Pero yo no estoy vestida para la ocasión. —Menciono Integra disculpándose.

—No te preocupes querida, de seguro Roset nos puede llevar a la casa para que te pongas uno de tus hermosos vestidos. —Termino de darle el tiro de gracia.

Integra tubo que ocultar su molestia. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de tener su arma y dispararle ya mismo al vampiro por ese comentario, la tenía acorralada, más que acorralada, prácticamente había acabado con su única defensa.

—Está bien, solo si Roset acepta llevarnos a casa para cambiarme. —Rezo por un milagro de que la vendedora de bienes raíces no pudiera llevarles.

—Claro que si Integra, con todo gusto.

—Gracias, Roset.

Integra seguía caminando, algo derrotada, mientras que detrás de ella Alucard se mofaba.

Al escuchar la risa de su sirviente, Integra paro de golpe y al sentir al vampiro cercas de ella le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Pagaras por esto. —Susurro integra.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

La calle en frente de la capilla estaba abotinada de gente, mientras que por encima de estos yacían decenas de tiras y papeletas de colores para adornar el lugar. Algunas personas bailaban al son de la música clásica de la orquesta que estaba al fondo de una esquina, casi oculta en las sombras de los árboles.

Pero algunas de las personas pusieron su atención a la pareja que acababa de llegar de las afueras, los cuales de seguro deberían de ser turistas, ya que jamás les habían visto y además el porte que mostraban tener era casi de la realeza.

Alucard, quien aún portaba sus inseparables gafas, su sombrero y su abrigo; acompañaba a una Integra que le tomaba del brazo, la cual estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas plateadas. Aún seguía algo molesta.

No le gustaban las fiestas aristocráticas por aburridas, y ahora tenía que estar en una donde todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo como si no encajaran en ella.

—Hasta que al fin llegamos. —Comento Roset. —Vengan, quiero mostrarles bien el lugar.

Ambos siguieron a Roset hasta la capilla.

Al parecer todos en aquel pueblo eran muy unidos, ya que cada vez que Roset pasaba al lado de cada persona, estas le saludaban.

Los tres pararon frente a la capilla, la cual al parecer era del siglo XVII, ya que aún conservaba el toque gótico de aquella época y estaba adornada por un hermoso y enorme vitral en forma de círculo.

—Señora Roset, que la trae a este lugar. —Menciono un señor mayor que al parecer era el cura de aquel lugar.

—He traído a mis invitados a que disfruten del festival.

—Oh! Ya veo.

—Pero primero quería enseñarles la capilla si no es mucha molestia.

—No, para nada es una molestia Roset. —Menciono el cura algo nervioso. —Puedes pasar con tus invitados.

Los cuatro pasaron dentro de la capilla.

El interior era oscuro; solo iluminado por la poca luz que brindaban las velas tratando de apaciguar la oscuridad con su luz. Mientras que la luz del día entraba por los enormes vitrales de arriba.

Alucard e integra seguían por detrás de Roset y el cura. Los cuales le contaban la historia de cómo se construyó esa capilla,.

Leyenda la cual contaba como Araco coloco los primero simientes para atraer la atención de una arpía.

—Lindo lugar para casarnos. —Susurra Alucard.

—Sigue soñando. —Menciona Integra molesta.

—¿Decían? —Voltea el cura viéndolos a ambos.

Integra mira al cura con algo de nerviosismo. —Nada, nada… solo observábamos el lugar.

—Ohh! Bueno. —Menciona el cura regresando a su "Explicación" (Aunque en verdad no lo estaban pelando ninguno de los dos).

—¿Vez lo que provocas? —menciona furiosa en voz baja, reprochándole al vampiro.

—Pero, la única que grita aquí eres tú. —menciona burlándose de la rubia.

Integra enojada se suelta del agarre del vampiro, el cual al sentir su jalón para retirar la mano, este no se lo permite y la toma con ambas manos. Ella le ve enojada.

Alucard sonríe victorioso. Porque sabia que su amo no gritaría sin llamar la atención de los dos sujetos de enfrente. Por lo cual opto callar.

Integra miro el vitral que había en una de la esquinas. Era colorido y se reflejaba en el piso por la intensa luz del sol; pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la forma que tenia.

Era un hombre joven en pantalón negro, sin camisa, sosteniendo una espada y con unas alas emplumadas de color azul nocturno. A su alrededor los vitrales formaban la luna y el sol, y al parecer el luchaba contra una parte oscura del vitral, tan negro como las sombras.

Se había quedado en total parálisis ante la imagen del vitral. Incluso Alucard se había parado a su lado, viendo lo que su amo miraba.

—El es Araco. —menciono Roset viendo a Integra perdida ante la imagen del vitral.

Integra le miro a los ojos, al igual que Alucard.

El padre se acercó a Roset. —Parece que la fiesta ya ha iniciado. —menciono rompiendo el silencio.

—Si, eso parece. —dijo Roset sonriendo y dirigiéndose de regreso a la entrada principal. Con Integra y Alucard siguiéndole por detrás.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

En cuanto salieron del oscuro lugar, escucharon la música de unos violines, tocando un hermoso vals.

Varias parejas bailaban en la luz del sol, y el lugar se había atiborrado por al parecer todos los pobladores. Roset siguió caminando, hasta perderse entre la gente, sentándose en una de las sillas que habían junto a una enorme mesa de madera, bajo la sombra de los arboles. La mesa estaba llena de platos con todo tipo de comida y barias botellas de vino y otro tipo de licores en pequeñas cubetas de madera con hielo. Por un momento a integra se le vino a la mente la mesa redonda y sus miembros. Rechino los dientes.

Alucard al ver la expresión de su amo, sin soltarle de la mano aun, la arrastro hacia donde la mujer se había sentado. Por nada del mundo se iba a quedar bajo los rayos del sol por más tiempo.

Ambos se sentaron en cada silla, integra al lado de Roset y su vampiro al lado de su amo.

—Si gustas, pueden ir probando bocado. —Menciono Roset viendo a la pareja.

—No gracias. —mencionaron ambos a unisonó.

—¿Acaso la comida no es de su agrado? —Pregunto la mujer mayor.

—No es eso Roset…—menciono Integra moviendo las manos de un lado a otro negando. —solo que no tengo hambre aun.

—¿Y usted, señor? —Pregunto viendo al vampiro.

—No, gracias. —mencionó seriamente. —Solo beberé algo de vino.

Tomo una de las botellas de vino tinto, sacándole de la cubeta de madera y con uno de los destapa corchos que había en la mesa les destapo (como un humano XD), tomo una de las copas de la mesa y se sirvió hasta la mitad. Sorbía lentamente, mirando a los humanos bailar bajo la luz del sol. Sonrió con malicia.

—Vamos querida, come algo…—mencionó con ironía volteando a ver a su mujer. —Ó es a caso, ¿que quieres salir a bailar?

Integra se hizo la aludida, y miro sobre la mesa.

Había de todo tipo de comida, desde ensaladas, mariscos y carne; hasta el postre. Obsto por tomar un poco de carne y de puré de patatas, sin voltear a ver a su siervo, tomo una copa. Llenándola hasta la mitad con el vino que el había destapado.

Roset tampoco se quedo atrás y acompaño a la rubia en la comida, sirviéndose un poco de todo lo que hubiese en la mesa, o de su alcance. Alucard le miro algo extrañado.

Roset volteo a ver al hombre de rojo. —¿Y usted no piensa comer señor?

—No tengo apetito. —menciono cortésmente.

—¿Porque no, querido? —pronuncio Integra burlándose.

—No, gracias. Amor. —volteo su vista a otro lado.

Después de haber comido, ambas mujeres optaron tomar el postre.

Roset tomo un trozo de tarta de frambuesas, e Integra una copa de helado de yogurt, adornado con grandes trozos de fresas frescas.

Alucard miraba a su amo, disimuladamente. En cada bocado que ella se metía a la boca, y hasta cada sorbo del vino tinto. Deseando besar esos labios de ella, secretamente.

Miro como comenzaba a atardecer y casi todos se retiraban del lugar a sus hogares, iniciando así el toque de queda. La orquesta se preparaba para su último vals del día, a la luz del sol.

El vampiro tomo la mano de la distraída mujer que platicaba con la mujer mayor. Poniéndose en pie.

Integra intento apartar la mano casi por instinto, pero al ver que no pudo apartarla se puso en pie junto al vampiro para comenzar la discusión. Pero en cuanto este vio que estaba a punto de reprocharle la comenzó a llevar a la fuerza hacia donde las parejas bailaban.

El se puso a guiarla en cada paso, pegándola a él. Ignorando aquellos ojos que le miraban furiosos.

Integra sabia que la tenia a su merced, ya que por la fuerza de él, no podría alejarse ni con todas sus fuerzas de su agarre. Y él muy desgraciado sabia que por más que le despreciara, no se pondría a gritarle y reprocharle con tanta gente viéndoles.

—No tienes porque enojarte de un simple baile. —menciono Alucard medio burlón.

—No es el baile, si no mi acompañante. —Integra le respondió molesta, pero moviéndose al vals de su vampiro.

Alucard miro el sol.

—Vamos, sígueme. —menciono amablemente. Tomando de la mano a Integra, la cual la halaba un poco, llevándola lejos del lugar hasta el acantilado cercas de la playa, escondido entre los arboles.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8! (capitulo editado)...**

 **Lo sé, lo se… este capítulo ha sido algo corto, perooooo…. Indica que estoy de regreso y seguiré subiendo cap. Cada semana, si todo sale bien**

 **Gracias por su apoyo como siempre, aunque no estuve publicando estuve al pendiente de sus reviews; como saben, ha comenzado la semana de salvar el semestre y todos están perdiendo la cabeza en estos momentos, pero aquí seguimos sobreviviendo XD**

 **Palomixta: Gracias por tu comentarios como siempre, el siguiente capítulo será muy especial y espero que de igual manera lo disfrutes ;)**

 **Deahtz: Me agrada que mis partes cómicas te hagan reír XD como lo mencione, el siguiente capítulo será algo especial y espero que sea de agrado de todos.**

 **Zoe Lj: Gracias por tus comentarios como siempre.**

 **miguel . puente de dios: me agrada ver caras nuevas por aquí y espero que mis capítulos te sigan gustando n.n**

 **Lady Mmurphy: Gracias por tu comentario n.n, me gusta escribir, pero desgraciadamente en veces no tengo el tiempo suficiente para continuarlas y terminarlas en el tiempo que me gustaría terminarlas, pero espero que esta idea mía te siga agradando y espero verte en mis siguientes fanfics que estoy comenzando a escribir (de Hellsing como se espera XD).**

 **Nos vemos en próximo jueves n.n/**

* * *

 _ **Zak –La Dama de Hielo-**_


	9. Chapter 9 -El obsequio

**NOTA IMPORTANTE RESPECTO AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR "EL VALS DEL SOL"**

 **Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia puntualmente cada semana :D**

 **Antes de que lean este capitulo quiero informarles de algo que sucedió y me di cuenta al subir este nuevo cap... lo que paso es que el capitulo anterior "EL VALS DEL SOL", me di cuenta que era mas corto de lo normal que yo lo recordaba (como ya saben esta historia ya la termine y subí en otros foros de paginas). Total, regrese a leer la vercion ya subida a las otras paginas y me di cuenta de que el capitulo estaba INCOMPLETO, no es broma, es verdad; desgraciadamente me di cuenta hasta hoy (02/06/2016) que faltaba medio capitulo.**

 **El capitulo ya fue modificado y re-subido con la parte que le faltaba...**

 **Así que antes de leer este capitulo, te recomiendo encarecidamente que regreses al capitulo 8 "El Vals del Sol" y leas la parte faltaste que ya fue agregada.**

 **Mil disculpas por las molestias y espero que esto ya no se vuelva a repetir :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IX–El obsequio...**_

* * *

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le reprocho, pero no recibió respuesta del vampiro.

Al ver que no había nadie cercas, tomo a su amo, cargándola mientras que ella por instinto se tomó del cuello de él. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se aventó por el precipicio con su amo entre sus brazos. Cayendo con sumo cuidado al final, de pie en la arena.

Integra rápidamente se aleja de él antes de que hiciera algo más, y por alejarse tan rápido casi cae al enterrársele los tacones en la arena. Se alcanza a recargar en una banca.

Ve como el vampiro se acerca a ella inclinándose, tomando su pie, pero ella no se lo permite. Aleja sus piernas de él.

Alucard se sienta a un lado de ella, viéndolo aquel par de ojos tercos. Y sin más preámbulos le entrega la caja de regalo antigua, sacándola de su abrigo. Poniéndola frente a ella.

—Es para ti. —Menciona seco.

En cuanto Integra toma la caja ve que el vampiro se voltea, dirigiendo su vista y su atención al mar, inclinado y con los codos recargados en las piernas.

Mira la caja en sus manos, la cual la envoltura superior era de un blanco percutido por el paso del tiempo, una antigüedad. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que él le diese un obsequio. Abrió la caja lentamente, para mirar una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un zafiro ovalado en el centro, la cual saco de la caja para observarle mejor.

El vampiro miro disimuladamente los ojos de la mujer ante la pieza.

—Alucard… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Pregunta a su ciervo viéndole, aun con la pieza en la mano.

Se voltea a ver a su amo. —Mientras esa tal Roset y tú me abandonaron, me di una vuelta por el lugar. —menciona con sarcasmo. —Y lo compre.

Se acerca tomando la pieza de plata que aun colgaba de la mano de ella, quitándosela de la mano. Y se pone en pie tras de ella.

Abre el seguro de la gargantilla con delicadeza, rodeando el cuello de la mujer. Asegurando el seguro de este para que no se abriera; y mientras ella no se da cuenta, él se acerca para darle un beso en el cuello. El cual ase que Integra se aleje súbitamente de él, mirándole hostilmente. Él solo le mira sonriendo.

—¿Qué crees que haces insecto? —grita reprobando totalmente el comportamiento de su sirviente.

—Eres mi esposa, ¿No?... —rechista ante la conducta de su mujer. —Así que soy el único que puede tocar tu cuerpo.

—Claro que no!-Grita ella encarándole.-Solo es una misión, recuerda que tú y yo no estamos en realidad casados.

Alucard apretó los dientes enfurecido ante las palabras ciertas de su amo. La deseaba tanto como suya; que ahora por la maldita misión se lo había tomado en serio. Sonríe relajándose.

Se acercó a Integra. —Soy tu ciervo, por lo cual debó protegerte. —Le miro a los ojos. —Pero en esta misión estoy como tu marido. Y tengo que hacer lo que un marido debe, para complacer a su mujer. —sonríe con malicia.

Integra le miro aun sentada en su lugar, viéndole con los ojos endurecidos por las últimas palabras del vampiro.

Se quitó los tacones, quedando sus pies descalzos en la arena. Si el vampiro no iba a llevarle de regreso a la sima de la colina, ella lo aria por su propio pie.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el camino marcado por la arena, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por su esposo que la hizo regresar a su asiento, sentándola entre sus piernas y abrazándole a la cintura para que no pudiese escapar. —De aquí no te apartas. —increpo Alucard aferrándola a su pecho.

Comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de los brazos de su servidor, pero sabía que su fuerza era sobre-humana. En pocas palabras: aunque lo intentase cuantas beses pudiera, no se soltaría de ella.

Aun a pesar de estar en contra de su voluntad, miraba como el sol descendía lentamente; como si se preparase para sumergirse lentamente en las aguas azuladas de aquella playa, sintió como el nosferatu colocaba su mentón en su cabeza, recargándose lentamente en ella. Cosa que le hizo enojar.

Pensaba en rechistarle, como se atrevía a hacer tal cosa con ella. Que era ella a caso, ¿Una mesa?... Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza; pero se calmaba poco a poco sintiendo la brisa marina y viendo como el sol comenzaba a "Tocar" la superficie del mar.

Aun con los botines en su mano, sintió como el vampiro paso sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas, cargándole de nuevo.

—¿Qué crees que haces ahora? —Se molestó ante su actitud repentina.

—Ya es casi hora del toque de queda. —Menciono ignorando la mirada asesina de su mujer.

Caminando con paz y armonía, subió la colina. Viendo como por la luz aun yaciente del sol, brilla la gargantilla que le regalo y que llevaba puesta. Sonríe con júbilo sin esconder su sonrisa de su ama.

Integra aun le miraba molesta, preguntándose qué era lo que su malvada y perversa mente planeaba, que le hacía sonreír de esa manera. Sin ocultarse de ella.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya están de regreso en la punta de la colina dirigiéndose con Roset. Mientras el resto de la gente ya había desmantelado el lugar y solo estaban llevándose las cillas y el resto.

Roset los miro a ambos; se veían tan tiernos. Pero ya era hora de irse, ya que el sol comenzaba a ceder.

Se dirigió hacia el joven del auto, casi con el pie dentro del auto les hizo señales a la pareja.

Alucard con Integra en los brazos, la llevo hacia él. Colocándole con cuidado dentro de auto, para luego rodearle y él entrar por la otra puerta.

Integra noto como la velocidad a la que el chofer iba incrementaba, notando como el chofer miraba por el retrovisor como el sol iba desapareciendo al decaer.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa donde se hospedaban, dejándoles a ambos en la entrada, para luego Roset retirarse de inmediato.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Mientras Alucard hacia todo lo que venía en la lista que Roset les había dado al llegar. Con un simple chasquido hizo prender las velas de toda la sala.

Integra se cambiaba en su habitación, quitándose el vestido, los tacones; para ponerse unos pantalones negros, una blusa gris con mangas y una gabardina negra. Escondiendo todas sus armas como la noche anterior.

Salió ya cambiada hacia la sala, donde su sirviente ya le esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

—Se te olvido algo, ¿No lo crees? —Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Cierto.. —chasqueo los dedos, encendiendo las velas que en toda la casa había colocadas. —Sin velas no hay Luna de Miel.

Integra le miro y solo suspiro, dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya con la noche encima de ellos. Solo se veían en la calle las luces encendidas de todas las casas del pueblo. Comenzaba el plan.

Ambos habían escogido los sitios que tomarían cada uno. A Alucard le tocaba la parte boscosa a las cercanías del pueblo. Y a ella, rondar por las calles solitarias de la ciudad una vez más.

Al ver como su maestro se encontrabas en una zona segura, el vampiro se volvió en decenas de murciélagos. Desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Miraba como la mujer avanzaba con calma por entre las calles. Él le seguía por detrás entre las sombras vigilándole de cualquier posible ataque sorpresa que pudiese herir a la rubia.

Mirando cómo se desasía fácilmente de cualquier arpía que le pusiera en su camino, como la noche anterior.

Deseaba acercarse a la mujer. Pero estaba tan brutalmente armada que de seguro al aun presentarse formalmente ante ella, de seguro y saldría como coladera.

Lo mejor era esperar el momento en que ella estuviese menos armada para poderse acercar con calma, sin estar seguro que ese sería su último día de vida.

De las ramas de los árboles se pasó a uno de los techos de la vivienda, asegurándose de que la mujer no le viese y sintiese su presencia que le vigilaba. Logrando ver como una arpía se escondía entre las sombras, lista para atacar a la joven la cual no se había percatado de la criatura. La cual no estaba sola.

Se preparó.

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Integra vio como un grupo de arpías se acercaba rápido hacia ella, en grupo. Disparo rápido sin durar acertando a todos los seres, descargando su arma por completo en ellos. Pero, entre las cenizas que aún no se desvanecían una arpía salió entre la nube gris.

Pero nada pudo hacer, más que desenvainar su espada y prepararse para el ataque. Esperando.

Cuando de pronto una enorme sombra apareció de la nada y se llevó de lado a la criatura, arrastrándole entre las sombras, solo escuchándose un horrendo grito. Y de ahí, silencio absoluto.

Integra se quedó por unos segundos viendo hacia esa dirección, esperando algún ataque de aquel ser. Pero nada paso.

Opto mejor por alejarse del lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Impidiendo que aquella arpía atacara a la joven, no pudo hacer otra cosa que atacarle y arrastrarle a las sombras para así no ser descubierto por ella. Tomo rápidamente a la arpía en sus garras, enterrándole una de sus manos en el pecho, escuchándole gritar y retorcerse mientras lentamente se convertía en cenizas.

Solo cuando todo se volvió silencio vio como la joven se alejaba del lugar para ponerse en un sitio seguro. Pero él le seguiría custodiando.

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Los cargadores de sus armas cayeron al suelo, haciendo un sonido seco al caer en la tierra. Una arpía se deshizo en cenizas al instante, mientras otras tantas yacían a su alrededor. Mientras el resto estaban esperando la señal de ataque escondidas en los árboles. Una arpía sobresalió del círculo que rodeaba al vampiro, colocándose frente a él.

Hizo una leve señal con la mano, ordenándolas al resto de los seres alejarse del lugar. Orden que rápidamente obedecieron.

—Dracula.. —menciono la arpía frente a él.

—Merceia. —Alucard menciono al reconocer a la mujer.

—Así que los rumores sobre tu esclavitud son ciertos. —miro los ojos rojos del vampiro. —Pudiste seguir a mi lado y obtendrías mi ayuda.

Alucard sonrió, riendo frente al ser, recordando su aventura en aquellos tiempos. —Solo fuiste una diversión, nunca tuve intenciones de quedarme a tu lado. Pajarraca. —se burló de ella.

La arpía se acercó a él, acariciando con sus garras el rostro del vampiro el cuan solo le veía insípido. —Pero acepta que te divertiste. —y sin decirle nada más, le beso.

Alucard ni se inmuto, pero por alguna extraña razón quito al instante la mano de la arpía de su rostro.

Un disparo se escuchó, después para seguirle otro, y otro más. Para el último darle a la criatura en una de las piernas. Hiriéndole.

Ella aleteo con fuerza alejándose del lugar. Mientras tanto Alucard tan solo sonrió volteando a ver a las sombras. Viendo un objeto plateado brillar ante los rayos de la luna. Mientras su ama salía de las sombras. Reluciendo la plateada gargantilla ante la luz de luna.

Solo le miro al acercársele. —Ya es hora de irnos. —menciono alejándose del lugar.

Alucard tan solo le siguió por detrás notando a su ama un tanto más molesta de lo normal, tal vez molesta de ¿Celos?.. Aunque savia bien que ella lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas, pero era una muy posible respuesta.

Volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás, mirando los árboles. Sintiendo de nuevo esa molesta presencia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su ama por detrás y le abrazo, aun en contra de ella. Siguió abrazándole hasta llegar al lugar donde ambos residían.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 9!**

 **Como lo mencione anteriormente, lamento las molestias causadas, y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. les recuerdo que el capitulo anterior ya fue modificado y ya se encuentra completo. :D**

 **Palomixta: solo me tome unas vacaciones cortas en lo que se aligeraban las cosas de la escuela, pero no planeo dejar esta historia hasta terminarla de publicar por completo :D tu no te preocupes, que si pasa algo lo lo primero que are es hacerlo mención. Espero que esta historia te siga agradando y seguir viendo tus reviews en ella.**

 **Miguel . puentededios: (lamento escribir tu nombre así pero al subir el cap se borra, quien sabe por que :/) gracias por tus comentarios y pues como ya lo hice mención, por error mio el capitulo anterior no fue corto si no "incompleto", me agrada que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado. n.n**

 **LadyMurphy: Lamento la tortura :/ pero como ya lo explique en el trascurso de este cap. no subí el capitulo anterior completo, así que los invito a re-leerlo. Por cierto... me agrado como empezó tu historia de PREJUICIOS y espero seguir leyendo mas capítulos de el, solo no dejes de subir, plis T-T...**

 **Bueno mis nosferatus, les recuerdo que el capitulo anterior ya fue modificado y ya se encuentra completo, de nueva cuenta perdonen las molestias generadas y... nos vemos el próximo jueves :p**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_


	10. Chapter 10 -Sin Luna ni Sol

_**Capitulo X- Sin Luna ni Sol...**_

* * *

Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la húmeda piedra de su cueva, desquebrajándole. Sintiendo como la sangre recorría sus manos empapándole, y goteando en sus afiladas garras.

Ahora entendía todo, quien era ese sujeto del abrigo rojo.

Lo reconocía al verle junto a Merceia, antes de que la rubia le descargara el arma al intentar darle. Era ese maldito sujeto.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK/.. …**_

 _Ella era lo único que iluminaba sus noches a parte de la luna, era a quien había buscado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella, era su mitad opuesta._

 _Ella era la noche, y él, era el sol y las estrellas. Y ambos estaban unidos desde muchos siglos atrás, pero ahora ella se comportaba de manera diferente.. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?_

 _La notaba extraña, secreta, sigilosa._

 _Una noche le siguió sin que ella se diese cuenta; desde las montañas donde ellos habitaban, hasta los valles de muerte, que ya habían sido testigos de otra batalla entre los humanos para hacerse poseedores de esas tierras. Pero los humanos no eran amenaza alguna para seres como ellos. No para él, Araco._

 _Miro cómo su amada descendió al suelo, entre armas rotas y tiradas en la tierra, y entre cuerpos masacrados y mutilados. Cercas de aquella creatura que sostenía entre sus mandíbulas un trozo e brazo mutilado a medio comer, reconoció a ese ser sin siquiera tener que agudizar su vista. Era Dracula, el nosferatu, el vampiro._

 _Al parecer la masacre había sido para alimentarse. El vampiro y Merceia se miraban._

 _—Dracula. —Escucho de los labios de su amada._

 _El vampiro tan solo sonrió, mostrando los afilados dientes cubiertos en sangre. Un hilo de sangre broto, resbalando por su barbilla. La arpía se acercó hasta él, lamiendo el hilo de sangre, dirigiéndose hacia los labios del vampiro, besándolo. Él no alejo, por el contrario, le respondió con lujuria._

 _Araco se dejó llevar por los celos y la ira que le provocaba la traición de Merceia, no dudo en atacar al vampiro._

 _Dracula (Recuerden que Van Hellsing aún no lo capturaba), ya había sentido la presencia de Araco desde que llego a escondidas para espiarles. Al ver a Araco acercarse rápidamente, se alejó de Merceia, golpeándole tan fuerte para tumbarle al suelo._

 _Araco les miro a ambos con odio, poniéndose en pie y golpeando repentinamente al vampiro con sus alas; haciéndole derrapar por la tierra metros atrás. Dracula tan solo sonreía, pero su rostro cambio a uno de ira al ver las afiladas plumas en forma de dardos enterradas en su piel. Las miradas de ira de ambas creaturas chocaron._

 _Ambos seres atacaron, terminando por entrelazar sus manos; empujándose el uno al otro en una batalla de fuerza. En la cual Araco perdía al sentirse retroceder, derrapando en la tierra poco a poco. Merceia tan solo les miraba, sin poder hacer nada para poder pararles a ambos._

 _Araco al sentirse retroceder golpeo con sus alas al vampiro de nuevo, dándole al final un zarpazo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sangrar a Dracula del rostro. Él cual al sentir el líquido recorrer su mejilla, enfureció aún más._

 _Dracula, convocando a las sombras, sometió a Araco; estrujándoles con ellas. Tomo su cuello apretándole, haciéndolo tronar mediante más presión daba a su mano. Araco le miraba con los dientes apretados, encajando sus orbes azuladas en las rojizas del vampiro._

 _Envolviéndose en sus alas pudo evitar la que la presión de las sombras siguiera estrujándole. Se escabullo por la parte de debajo de sus alas, escapando de las sombras, liberándose de su prisión._

 _Esquivó el resto de las sombras que le seguían y envestían tratándolo de aprisionar de nuevo. Dracula pudo esquivar la patada que Araco intento darle, pero no pudo escapar de nuevo de sus plumas; las cuales rasgaron una parte del abdomen del vampiro, con todo y ropas, haciéndole sangrar. Para nuevamente ser golpeado por Araco, en un golpe que le hacía retroceder de nuevo._

 _Merceia miro como el cielo ya comenzaba a aclararse, para abrir paso al nuevo día._

 _Dracula atrapo a Araco de los pies con las sombras, impidiéndole moverse e incluso volar. Se acercó a él, atrapándole del cuello con ambas manos y convocando al perro demoniaco Baskerville. Pero no logra exterminarle._

 _Al ver la luz del día aproximarse, soltó a Araco y convirtiéndose en murciélagos abandono el lugar. (Aclaraciones al final del capítulo)._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK/.. …**_

* * *

Aun dormía en su cama, recuperando las horas de sueño que la misión de anoche le había quitado. Gracias a su trabajo como líder de la Organización, los desvelos de ese tipo ya eran comunes para ella; afectándole mínimamente.

Después de lo de anoche, no quiso sacar a flote nada referente al tema sobre la arpía. No es que le interesara, pero era obvio que en una parte de ella sí, ya que sentía un malestar interno. Algo que le hacía enojar y a la vez le dolía.

¿Pero qué rayos era lo que le estaba pasando?, ella no sentía nada por Alucard, era estúpido. Lo único que sentía por él era una clase de aprecio por haberle salvado la vida cuando tenía doce años, no era nada que tuviese que pasar de allí.

Se maldecía por tener ese tipo de pensamientos recorriéndole la mente, justo cuando debería estar sumergida en un sueño profundo, preparando lo que harían en la misión de esa noche. Pero, no podía evitar quitarse esa imagen de él besándose con aquella creatura. Siempre que intentaba conciliar el sueño profundo era lo que a su mente llegaba.

Bufo tratando de dormir.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Hace tiempo que ya se había despertado, pero estaba tan relajado en su ataúd que aún no había decidido salir de él.

Con los ojos cerrados, aun divagaba en su mente lo de anoche. El comportamiento de su amo había sido algo que no había visto desde aquella vez que llego a la Organización con la chica policía en brazos. Sonrió divertido.

Anoche cuando llegaron al lugar que se hospedaban, su amo ni siquiera recordaba que él le había abrazado por todo el trayecto del camino, hasta llegar a la sala. Solo le soltó cuando ella le amenazo con dispararle a la cabeza si no desaparecía de su vista en ese instante, cosa que al ver sus ojos llenos de enojo no dudo en hacer. No porque no tuviese miedo a que ella le disparara.

Ahora la notaba confundida, enojada en parte con él, y en otra parte con ella misma. Carcajeo levemente poniéndose en pie desapareciendo del sótano frio y oscuro. Para aparecer en la habitación donde Integra trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Ella no tuvo ni siquiera que abrir los ojos para saber que se encontraba ya en su habitación para fastidiarle.

—Largo. —Le dio la bienvenida Integra.

Sonrió al verle acurrucada entre las almohadas y las sabanas, corriéndole ya de su habitación.

Sin hacer caso a lo que su amo le había ordenado, se acercó a la cama de ella, acostándose al lado de su amo.

Integra ni siquiera saco su cara de entre las almohadas, tratando de conciliar el sueño por una media hora más. Pero si el estúpido de Alucard la molestaba no dudaría darle con toda la artillería que yacía bajo su cama. No estaba de humor.

—Estas molesta. —no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración.

Integra se sorprendió ante el comentario, para pasar a la ira.

Le miro, desenfundando el arma que estaba bajo su almohada y apuntando a la cabeza de su ciervo. Lista para dispararle ante el más mínimo movimiento. Sin darle una respuesta.

Pero no conto en la situación que se encontraba, ya que solo con un movimiento rápido Alucard ya se encontraba encima de ella, que yacía boca abajo, impidiéndole moverse. Sujetando sus brazos a su lado, en especial la mano que sostenía el arma, para que evitara que ella le disparara.

—Suéltame! —Ordeno fríamente, mirando al vampiro con ira.

—No, hasta que me digas el ¿porque estas molesta? —menciono viéndola bajo de él.

—No tengo nada que decirte. —Le miro fríamente.

—Entonces.. —sonrió viéndole.

—¿Entonces?

—Ó contestas mi pregunta ó te resignas a dormir un par de horas así. —sonrió victorioso al saber que el orgullo de la mujer no le aria contestar.

Integra miro su estúpida sonrisa de victoria, maldiciendo estar así de inmune, sin poderse mover; si no se encontrara atrapada así de seguro ya le habría terminado de descargar el arsenal. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía bien que no se iría sin una respuesta por tanto que le amenazara o le gritoneara. Cuando Alucard se proponía a ser un fastidio, lo era.

Se relajó cerrando los ojos de nuevo, acomodándose en la almohada; pero sin dejar de empuñar su arma. Sintiendo como extrañamente esos pensamientos que le atormentaron por todo el rato se desvanecían. Haciéndole pasó al sueño total y tranquilo.

Alucard al ver a la mujer dormitar sonrió, acomodándose en su espalda, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de Integra. Sin soltar en especial la mano que sostenía aun el arma, para prevenir que le disparara.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, incluso hasta Roset quedo extrañada al no recibir respuesta alguna al tocar en la casa. Pasando otro "tipo" de pensamientos por su cabeza. Obto por dejarles solos por ese día.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 10!**

 **Primero que nada, perdonen el retraso; tuve algunos problemas con la pagina para poder subir el capitulo desde la semana pasada y asta hoy se soluciono.**

 **Aclaración: en el momento que Alucard desaparece por la llegada de la luz de día, es por una razón.**

 **La razón es que (para lo que ya han leído el libro de Dracula), al aun no ser capturado aun por Van Hellsing, Alucard no tiene la mayoría de los poderes ni la resistencia con la cual le conocemos en el anime. Una de ella es la resistencia a la luz del sol.**

 **La cual se le agrego tal habilidad hasta que fue capturado, y objetivo de experimentación.**

 **Quiero agradecerles como siempre el seguir esta historia y por sus reviews a:**

 **Palomixta**

 **Y a: miguel. puentedejesus**

 **gracias chicos por sus reviews y nos vemos este jueves ;)**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_


	11. Chapter 11 -Viejos espíritus de guerra

_**Antes que nada, se les informa que en la parte final de los comentarios se encontrara una versión en ingles de cada capitulo a partir de este capitulo XI.**_

 _ **First of all, they are informed that the final part of the comments a version in English of each chapter is found from this chapter XI.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XI.- Viejos espíritus de guerra...**_

* * *

—¿Dime quién es? —Era la dieciseisava vez que le hacia la misma pregunta.

Ya hace horas que ambos habían despertado, y aun en la misma posición Integra no dejaba de fastidiarle. Mientras él no le dejase hacer la llamada con Roset ella le continuaría fastidiando con el mismo tema. De alejarse de su maestro, mejor prefería contestar sus preguntas

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Pregunto ya fastidiado.

—Que me digas, ¿Quién es ella? —Volvió a preguntar.

Alucard bufo. —Es una de mis antiguas aventuras que tuve. —Contesto al fin.

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo. —Contesto sin importancia.

Alucard, arto ante el comentario de la mujer se quitó de encima de ella, al ver su reacción. Para desaparecer y aparecer en la sala, sentado en el sofá.

Integra tomo el teléfono que había al lado de su cama y llamo a Roset.

—¿Roset? —Pregunto al escuchar que alguien contestaba.

—Integra, querida. ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto la mujer, extrañada ante la llamada.

—Nada Roset, pensé que vendría por nosotros. —Le menciono.

—Toque varias veces, pero nadie contesto. —Dijo aun extrañada. —Pensé que estaba "conversando" con su esposo. —Entrecomillo.

Integra se quedó callada y sin palabras por lo menos medio minuto, recuperándose del bochorno y del sonrojo en su cara.

Alucard carcajeo desde la sala, escuchando la conversación a detalle é imaginándose la reacción y rostro de su amo. —Entonces, ¿No podremos salir hoy? —Escucho a la rubia preguntar. Y Roset negarle.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero mañana venga por nosotros, por favor. —Y sin despedirse, colgó.

Ni siquiera tuvo que dirigir su mirada a la puerta del cuarto de su ama, para saber que ella se acercaba, echando humo literalmente hablando.

Y así fue como de un fuerte portazo la puerta se abrió, estrellándose de lleno contra la pared. Él tan solo sonrió, viendo la expresión de su esposa.

—TÚ, MALDITA ALIMAÑA CHUPASANGRE! —Le apunto con el dedo al vampiro que yacía sentado cómodamente en el sofá, el cual no menciono palabra.

Se acercó tomándole de la solapa y colocando su cara frente a la suya, le miro. —Si nos descubren por tu culpa, vale más que tengas unos de tus trucos de vampiros bajo la manga. —Le apretó aún más. —¿Has entendido? —Le miro profundo.

Él desinteresado solo se carcajeo frente al rostro de la mujer. —Yo no cometo errores. —Le miro serio.

—Más te vale. —Le miro.

Integra se dejó caer en el sofá de al lado, suspirando. ¿Ahora qué es lo que aria todo el resto del día?

Podría descansar todo el tiempo que no había podido por las misiones, pero no tenía sueño.

—¿Qué tal regresar a la cama? —Contesto el vampiro, leyendo la mente de la mujer.

—Tú cállate, que por tu culpa estamos en esto. —Aunque su idea de volver a dormir hasta la noche, no era nada mala. —Está bien, regresare a dormir. —Le miro. —Y tú a tú ataúd.

* * *

 **Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o**

* * *

Miro la herida que tenía en la pierna, gruñendo ante el dolor. La malita humana se había atrevió a dispararle con balas de plata. Por lo cual su herida tardaría mucho más en sanar mucho más de lo normal.

Tomo un pedazo de tela negra, lo suficientemente grande como para tapar su herida.

Miro al resto de las arpías que yacían dentro de la cueva con ella, descansando de la cacería fallida de anoche, por culpa de esa mujer y de Dracula. Mirando el ya notorio número de faltas en sus tropas; y la falta de comida empeoraba aún más las cosas. En esa situación, tendrían que atacar.

—ARPIAS! —Vociferó en alto. —HOY ATACAREMOS CON LO MEJOR DE NUESTRAS TROPAS!

Las arpías vociferaron unísonamente en un grito de guerra.

—HOY AL FIN CASAREMOS Y TERMINAREMOS CON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS. PERO.. —Menciono claramente, especificando. — LA MUJER, DEJENMELA A MI!

Dando por entendido sus planes para esa noche, se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar el resto del día.

Tirándose en la mullida cama de paja, cubierta con distintas colchas. Pensando en su encuentro con Dracula.

Pero lo que aún no entendía era, porque la mujer solo le disparo a ella, teniendo a dos seres de la oscuridad frente a ella. ¿Por qué?

Hasta que la respuesta le llego a la cabeza.

Al parecer Dracula, ahora también era parte del enemigo. Y no un enemigo común, sabía la clase de peligro que era, al punto de saber que de un solo movimiento podría acabar con todos ellos en una batalla contra él.

Rugió, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo como el dolor en su herida se calmaba por el momento.

Tenía que recuperar la mayor cantidad de energía posible para el ataque de esa noche.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Araco al escuchar los planes a través de una de las venas de la cueva, voló rápidamente a su refugio. Mirando el sol en la cúspide del cielo, aún tenía tiempo de prepararse para esa noche.

Ahora que sabía que la joven de cabellos rubios estaba con ese mal nacido de Dracula, ya no sabía en qué pensar. Por breve tiempo pensó en dejar mejor a la joven; pero algo había en ella que le llamaba la atención aun.

Así que esa noche estaría hay para protegerle, aun en contra de Merceia.

Camino con paso rápido y fuerte por una de las venas de su escondite en la isla, llegando hasta el final, donde solo había una fosa de donde el agua marina solía asonarse cuando la marea subía, saliendo de ella una larga y gruesa cadena de acero oxidado. Tomo la cadena entre sus manos, tirando con fuerza de ella.

Mientras más alaba de la cadena, lentamente iba asomándose una enorme y pesada caja de metal, la cual estaba amarrada por la gruesa cadena, para que nadie pudiese abrirle.

De un fuerte tirón, saco el pesado baúl de la fosa marina; llevándole a su habitación la cual estaba más iluminada.

Con sus garras tiro de la cadena, deshaciéndose de ella. Se agacho para el baúl.

Deslizo el frio metal por sus brazos, acomodándole como debería estar acomodado en ambos.

Sonrió sintiendo la sensación oscura proveniente de ellas, la sangre que les había escurrido. Recordando las viejas batallas y como él mismo había fabricado ambas armas para él.

Se puso en pie chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que todas las velas en su habitación brillaran intensamente. Iluminando a la perfección cada rincón de su habitación.

Mirando la armadura en sus brazos, con algunos rasguños en el metal, debido a las batallas pasadas contra Merceia y sus traidores.

Miro sus dedos dentro de las garras afiladas de plata gruesa, aun teñidas con la sangre vieja de esas batallas. Terminando de poner el resto de la armadura en sí.

Coloco otra armadura que tenía para los pies en ellas, ajustándoles para que no se salieran ni le apretasen. Y por último coloco una delicada maya de acero en la parte donde yacen las articulaciones de sus alas. Con pequeños detalles de pinchos de plata para herir como un serrucho con un rápido movimiento de estas.

Respiro profundo, sintiendo esa ansiedad que no tocaba su ser desde hace mucho. Esa ansiedad que da antes de una batalla de ese tipo.

Comenzó a moverse para checar que todo estuviese bien para esa noche, y por qué no, calentar un poco también.

Pasando por su cabeza la cara de la joven, y todos sus enemigos.

Si ese vampiro no le protegía, él lo aria.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 11!**

 **Hola a todos y es un gusto saludarlos como cada jueves (cuando si subo el jueves XD), ya leí sus comentarios y prometo que los próximos capítulos serán un poquito mas extensos. También les quiero comentar que hay uno que otro lector de fuera (con otro idioma) así que debajo de este apartado hay una versión en ingles para aquellos que son de otros lugares, y mientras se siga notificando por aquí, seguiré subiendo un apartado en ingles.**

 **miguel. puentededios: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y apoyo cada capitulo, espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. 3**

 **Lapin fou: Gracias por tu opinión y prometo que are un poco mas largos los capítulos y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios n.n**

 **asdf: Hola y gracias por tu review, ya para la siguiente entrega los capítulos serán un poco mas extensos y se viene lo bueno de la historia muahahahahahaha... :3**

 **Guest: Hola y mucho gusto, la verdad no note el detalle de que aun no dominabas el idioma hasta que mencionaste lo de la app. y por esa razón es que subí (en la parte de abajo) el capitulo en ingles. Igual no soy muy buena en el idioma y también me apoye con una app, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios por aquí. También perdona cualquier problema de traducción y avísame por favor si se entiende la versión en ingles. ;)**

 **Hello and pleasure, not really notice the detail that even the language dominabas not mentioned it until the app. and for that reason I came up (at the bottom) chapter in English. Like I'm not very good in the language and support me with an app, I hope that the story is still to your liking and look forward to seeing your comments here. Also forgive any translation problem and let me know please if you understand the English version. ;)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre y sigo leyendo sus reviews...**

 **Nos vemos el próximo jueves n.n/**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_

* * *

 **Chapter XI -Old spirits of war...**

* * *

—Tell me who you are? — It was the sixteenth time made him the same question.

Hours ago both had awakened, and even in the same position Integra kept bugging. While he did not leave him make the call Roset bugging him she would continue with the same theme. Leaving Your teacher, preferring better answer your questions

—What do you want to know? —Ask And annoyed.

—That you tell me, who is she? — he asked again.

Alucard bufo. —It's one of my old adventures I had. — Said at last.

—Well, that explains it. — I answer unimportant.

Alucard, Arto at the comment of the woman took off her, seeing her reaction. To disappear and reappear in the room, sitting on the couch.

Integra took the phone was next to his bed and called Roset.

—¿Roset? — I ask to hear someone answered.

—Integra, dear. What happen? — The woman asked, surprised at the call.

—Nothing Roset, I thought I would come for us. — 'I mentioned.

—Tap Several times, but nobody answered. He said still puzzled. I thought he was "chatting" with her husband.

Integra was silent and speechless at least half a minute, recovering from embarrassment and blush on his face.

Alucard giggle from the room, listening to the conversation in detail and imagining the reaction and the face of his master. — 'So we can not go out today? — I listen to the blonde ask. And Roset deny.

—Well OK. But tomorrow comes for us, please. — And without saying goodbye, she hung up.

Even I had to direct his gaze to the bedroom door of his mistress, to know she was coming, literally fuming.

And so it was like a strong slam the door opened, crashing squarely against the wall. He just smiled, seeing the expression on his wife.

—YOU, BLOODSUCKING VERMIN DAMN! — 'I pointed the finger at the vampire sitting comfortably lying on the couch, which does not mention the word.

He approached the flap taking him and putting his face against hers, I look. —If we discover your fault, worth you have one of your vampire tricks up his sleeve. — He squeezed even more. —You have understood? — She looked deep.

He just laughed disinterested front face of the woman. —I do not make mistakes. — She looked serious.

—You better. — She looked.

Integra dropped onto the sofa next door, sighing. Now what aria all the rest of the day?

You could rest all the time that he could not for the missions, but did not sleep.

—'How back to bed? — He said the vampire, reading the mind of the woman.

—'You shut up, that's your fault we're in this. — Though his idea back to sleep until night, it was not bad. —'All right, go back to sleep. — She looked. —And you to your coffin.

* * *

 **Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o**

* * *

I look at the wound in his leg, snarling at the pain. Damn human had dared to shoot with silver bullets. For her wound it takes much longer to heal much more than normal.

I take a piece of black cloth large enough to cover his wound.

I look at the rest of the harpies lying inside the cave with her, resting from the failed hunt last night, because of that woman and Dracula. Looking at the already known number of faults in his troops; lack of food and even worse things. In that situation, they would have to attack.

—ARPIAS! — He bellowed up. —TODAY WE WILL ATTACK BEST WITH OUR TROOPS!

Harpies with one voice thundered in a war cry.

—TODAY FINALLY GET MARRIED AND END WITH OUR ENEMIES. BUT .. — I mention clearly specifying. —WOMEN, LEAVE HER TO ME!

It being understood her plans for the evening, retired to her room to rest the rest of the day.

Pulling on the soft bed of straw, covered with different covers. Thinking about his encounter with Dracula.

But what was not understood, because the woman just shot her, taking two beings of darkness before her. Why?

Until the answer came to mind.

Apparently Dracula, was now also part of the enemy. And not a common enemy, knew the kind of danger that was the point of knowing that one movement could kill them all in a battle against him.

He roared, closing his eyes. You feeling the pain in his injured calmed down for now.

He had to recover as much as possible for energy attack that night.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Araco to hear the plans through one of the veins of the cave, quickly flew to his shelter. Looking at the sun at the height of heaven, he still had time to prepare for that night.

Now he knew the young blond hair was born with this evil Dracula, no longer he knew what to think. For a short time he thought better leave the young; but there was something about her that drew attention yet.

So that night would be there to protect him, even against Merceia.

Road with fast and strong passing through one of the veins of hiding on the island, reaching the end where there was only one pit where the seawater used to lean out when the tide rose, leaving it a long, thick steel chain rusty. He took the chain in his hands, pulling hard on her.

The more praises of the chain, was slowly poking a huge and heavy metal box, which was tied by the thick chain, so that nobody could open.

A strong pull, I pull the heavy trunk of marine trench; leading him to his room which was more enlightened.

With their claws chain shot, getting rid of it. I bent down to the trunk.

Cold metal slid his arms, tucking as it should be accommodated in both.

He smiled feeling the dark feeling from them, the blood that had drained them. Recalling the old battles and as he himself had made both weapons for him.

I stood snapping his fingers, making all the candles will glow in your room. Perfectly illuminating every corner of your room.

Looking armor in his arms, with some scratches on the metal, due to past battles against Merceia and traitors.

I watch his fingers inside the sharp claws of thick silver, still stained with the blood of those old battles. Finishing put the rest of the armor itself.

Other armor that had put foot on them, adjusting to not leave nor clench. And finally I put a delicate Maya steel in the part where lie the joints of their wings. With small details silver spiked to hurt like a saw with a quick movement of these.

Deep breath, feeling the anxiety that did not touch her being a long time. That anxiety given before a battle like that.

He began to move to check that all was well for that night, and why not warm up a bit too.

He is going through his head the face of the young, and all his enemies.

If this vampire did not protect him, he aria.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11!**

 **Thank you for reading this story and please do know if the translation is good or if you have noticed some errors. I'm not good with the language and now I'm supporting an app. I keep reading in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for your comments as long as I keep reading your reviews ...**

 **See you next Thursday n.n/**

* * *

 _ **Zak -The**_ ** _Lady Ice_** _ **-**_


	12. Chapter 12 -El Vals de las Pesadillas

_**nota: debajo de los comentarios de esta versión en español se encuentra la versión en ingles.**_

 _ **note:**_ ** _Comments below this Spanish version is the English version._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII.-El Vals de las Pesadillas…**_

* * *

Hace un par de horas que ya había atardecido y ambos se habían alistado. Ya habían salido de la vivienda.

El plan seguía siendo el mismo, separarse, pero ya haber estado dos días seguidos combatiendo, ya era más probable que el enemigo intentara atacarles en grupos mayores a ambos. Esta vez se mantendrían cercas el uno del otro.

Integra hacía rato que llevaba rondando el pueblo sin pista alguna del enemigo. Incluso se podría doblar la esquina con toda tranquilidad sin miedo alguno de ser sorpresivamente atacada, pero aun así no se confiaba. Y Alucard no dudaba del mismo presentimiento que su amo.

Algo grande pasaría esa noche.

Alucard sonrió sintiendo ese sepulcral ambiente en el aire nocturno, ese silencio que viene antes de una batalla.

Integra comenzó a caminar por un oscuro callejuela que solo era iluminado por la intensa luz azul pálido de la luna; mirando a los techos de las viviendas para no ser sorprendida al deambular, sintió una intensa ráfaga de aire helado provenir detrás de ella.

Miro como la luz que le iluminaba el camino se veía opacar lentamente, como si algo le estuviera impidiendo el paso a esa luz. Volteo estrepitosamente hacia otras.

Miro como la luna perfectamente llena y radiante era oscurecida lentamente por ¿Murciélagos?.. No, no lo creía. Eran arpías, cientos de ellas.

Comenzó a correr, desenfundando su arma y disparando y disparando hacia las manchas más cercanas. Gritos horrendos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el poblado.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Apuntaba hacia la puerta, ya listo para disparar a cualquier cosa que tumbara la puerta o cualquier cosa que se atreviera a atravesar por las ventanas reforzadas.

Ya había dejado a su esposa y a los niños en la habitación detrás de él. Él se había quedado fuera de la habitacion para custodiar la puerta y la casa era iluminada por una intensa luz, casi segadora. Proveniente de la bombilla de faro que su viejo amigo el farero le había obsequiado para alguna situación de emergencia.

Así que cualquier engendro que entrase, seria calcinado de inmediato por la potente luz. Escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta; y sin titubear apunto a ella.

—¿Quién es? — vocifero. Pero sin recibir respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

Y de la nada, una de las ventanas estallo. Entrando algo rápidamente por ella; acompañado de los estallidos del resto de las ventanas de la casa.

Miro como varias de las arpías que habían entrado por ellas, entraban calcinándose de inmediato por la luz de la enorme bombilla, hasta convertirse en cenizas. Vio como una de las arpías se acercaba hasta la bombilla para destruirla, le disparo acabando con ella ante de que pudiese acercarse aún más a ella. Grabe error.

Otra arpía yacía detrás de la anterior, destruyendo la bombilla de un fuerte puñetazo. Antes de caer incinerada y muerta al suelo. Dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras. El resto de las ventanas estallaron, volando los cristales rotos por los alrededores como pequeñas navajas; incluso enterrándose en la piel de Sr. Guiver.

Solo veía la luz proveniente de la luna llena, asomándose por las ventanas rotas. Y de unas oscuras figuras, con ojos dorados, acercándose hacia él.

Disparo, mirando moverse a las siluetas y los ojos por su alrededor; sin dejar de dispararles. Hasta que una de ellas se acercó a él, estrellándolo contra la pared y arrebatándole el rifle. Entrando otras de esas creaturas a la habitación donde yacían su esposa y los niños.

Todos dentro de la habitación habían comenzado a gritar, intentando ahuyentar a las creaturas con las luces de sus linternas. La Sra. Giver intento proteger a los niños del horrendo ser, que intentaba dañarlos con sus largas garras. Recibiendo una profunda herida por parte de ellas en la espalda, que le hizo perder sangre rápidamente, perdiendo el conocimiento al poco tiempo.

Los niños gritaron, y el Sr. Giver alcanzo a encender las luces de emergencia, escapando de las garras de quien lo tenía sometido contra la pared. Para poder evitar que las criaturas les siguieran atacando.

La casa se ilumino intensamente de nuevo, y las creaturas a su alrededor no pudieron escapar de la intensa luz. Se retorcieron del dolor mientras ardían en el fuego que provenía de sus propios cuerpos. Ninguno de ellos habían alcanzado a siquiera salir disparadas por las ventanas cuando las luces se encendieron.

Solo cuerpos calcinados que se volvieron bultos de cenizas quedaron. Y el grito de los niños al ver la mala condición en la que la Sra. Guiver se encontraba.

La noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0**

* * *

Dudaba de salir de su lugar de escondite, por temor a ser descubierto y destruido por las arpías que revoloteaban alrededor de esa zona y no podía ayudar a la mujer a la cual vigilaba. Pero aun a pesar de todo aquello, había logrado estar a una distancia "cercana" a ella y poder protegerle de cualquiera de aquellas arpías que intentara acercarse a la rubia.

Le miro cuando se escondió en una de las chozas, para al parecer, pensar mejor de su situación. Pero aun así cual fuera su elección le ayudaría a protegerse.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Integra había logrado buscar refugio en una choza ya abandonada, pensaba cual era la mejor opción por elegir, ya que cada minuto que pasaba allí corría el riesgo de ser encontrada; aun no dejaba de sentir el ser vigilada por alguien más. Tomo la decisión de salir al fin de su escondite. Necesitaba protegerse en un lugar más seguro; opto por ir a la vieja capilla.

Rápidamente se cercioro de no ser vigilada por ninguna de aquellas creaturas, emprendiendo rápidamente hacia la capilla en cautela. Ya que si le disparaba a por lo menos uno solo de esos seres, corría el riesgo de ser atacada por cientos a la misma vez.

Se escondió en el bosque, para pasar desapercibida más fácilmente.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Tomo la opción de ocultarse en el bosque, pero aun así a pesar de su decisión seguiría haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Terminar con el enemigo.

Sentía cercas la presencia de su amo, como se acercaba y se alejaba con paso apresurado, que al parecer se encaminaba hacia la vieja capilla, a la cual esa mujer les había encaminado el otro día. Sentía como alguien le vigilaba… y de la nada, detrás de él; apareció Merceia.

—¿Qué te parece mi fiesta?

Él sonrió. —Me parece algo aburrida aun.

Se acercó a él. —Mis tropas podrían no atacarte… incluso obedecerte. —susurro cercas. —Podrías al fin ser libre de los humanos.

Al escuchar el ultimo comentario apretó los dientes, enterrando su mirada en la arpía, le tomo del cuello estrujándole. —Si le pones una mísera pluma encima a mi amo.. —Apretó un poco más. —acabare con toda tu especie de un solo movimiento. —Le soltó.

Merceia se alejó de Drácula, sin despegar la vista de la mirada furiosa del vampiro. Tosió agudo, tratando de recuperar el aire que le hacía falta a su cuerpo.

—No sé, que tiene de interesante una humana común y corriente. —menciono aun recuperando el aire.

—Ya te di la advertencia. —se volteó alejándose.

Gruño enojada, echándose a volar al cielo nocturno de un fuerte aleteo, buscando más víctimas.. Pero, a una en especial.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o**

* * *

Llego sana y salva a las puertas de la capilla, empujándoles y abriéndolas. Rápidamente entro, entroncando la puerta por dentro, asegurándose de estar sola dentro de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el oscuro salón, sosteniendo su arma entre sus manos, ya lista y cargada para disparar a la primera cosa que se moviera o intentara atacarle. Se acercó al altar, mirando la puerta del pasillo tras el altar abierta; podría buscar un lugar más seguro para pasar la noche. Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella pudo escuchar una respiración aguda, seguida de algo fluyente.. Llegándole a la cabeza aquellos recuerdos de misiones pasadas, donde la sangre goteaba cayendo, y formando un enorme charco.. Era el mismo sonido.

Integra apunto con su pistola hacia las sombras, de donde unos ojos dorados se mostraron al poco tiempo al sentir el aroma de la única humana dentro del lugar. Pero ella se alertó aún más, al ver media docena más de ojos mostrarse ante ella. Desenfundo su otra arma.

Los primeros ojos se acercaron lentamente, dejándose mostrar ante los vivos colores de los vitrales dentro de la capilla.

Era una arpía, pero era un barón. Cubierto casi completamente en sangre, y sobre él había algunas prendas rotas que goteaban dicho líquido. Integra le disparo, pero la creatura rápidamente se movió, esquivando las balas. Corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándole.

Integra miro como las arpías rompían la puerta, entrando arremolinadas, trepando como cucarachas por las paredes y el techo, comenzó a dispararles, dándole a más de uno, convirtiéndolos en cenizas, una de las arpías grito su agonía antes de desmaterializarse en aquel polvo grisáceo. Atrayendo a todo ser que le escuchara.

La rubia miro como dos criaturas más se acercaban hacia ella, pero tuvo que correr por el pasillo cuando escucho el estallido feroz de al parecer de los enormes vitrales, un sonido casi ensordecedor, para después escuchar cientos de aleteos. Miro el número de seres incrementarse tras ella, disparaba a la vez que corría, dirigiéndose sin saberlo a la torre del campanario. Subiendo por ella, sin dejar de disparar; desenfundando su escopeta.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Merceia al escuchar el gran alboroto en la capilla, sonrió; le había dado la orden a sus tropas de seguir a la mujer en cuanto le viesen, y al parecer ya le habían encontrado.

Miro a sus arpías arremolinarse por el campanario… voló rápidamente hacia él, perdiéndose entre el gran número de seres. Para encontrarse con una rubia convirtiendo en cenizas al primer ser que se le pusiera en frente.

Integra había que tenido que subir hasta la copa del campanario, donde residen las campanas de la capilla, había que tenido que cerrar la escotilla de la única entrada, y ahora se encontraba disparando a todo ser que se le acercará. Volteaba a todos lados, sin tratar de bajar la guardia en ningún solo de sus ángulos, y solo fue soltando cada una de las armas cuando se les acababan los cartuchos existentes de las mismas.

Quedando con solo un disparo de su rifle, un cargador entero de una de sus pistolas y su espada que aún le esperaba envainada y atada a su cintura.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Los cuerpos caían hechos cenizas, pero aun así, sin importar cuanto disparara el número se seguía incrementado. Pero a pesar de todo, no hacía que la sonrisa es su blanquecino rostro se desvaneciera.

Las arpías les habían ganado en número y ahora les tenía casi encima, todo gracias a aquella a la que había rechazado hace unos minutos.

El grupo se incrementaba moviéndose rápido, atacando feroces para retenerlo, pero la mayoría caían con un solo disparo en la cabeza.

Y de un largo salto hacia arriba, pudo liberarse del grupo. Colocando sus manos frente a él.

—Liberando hechizo de restricción, nivel tres, dos y uno…

Se desmaterializó, comenzándose a escuchar un agudo gruñido desde las sombras entre los árboles, dejándose mostrar cuatro pares de ojos, ardientes como brazas.. Como las mismas llamas provenientes del infierno. Se carcajeó profundo al ver el rostro de los seres.

Rápidamente el can se arrojó sobre las arpías, devorando algunas, mientras otras alcanzaban a volar lejos del hocico chorreante en sangre de los de su misma especie. Barias arpías volaron feroces hacia la creatura con lanzas en sus manos, clavándoles en el lomo de la creatura. Mientras esta no dejaba de devorar a cada una de ellas que se le cruzará por enfrente.

Alucard se materializo cercas, cortando a toda arpía que le atacase con sus propias manos. Escuchando al can gruñir, y a las arpías gritar.

Con lanzas y plumas clavadas en su anatomía, se paró en dos patas alcanzando a sus víctimas que revoloteaban sobre él. Mientras estas no les dejaban de atacar como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas. Sintiendo las pluma de algunas de sus víctimas clavarse profundo en la gran mayoría de sus ojos.

Un grupo en especial le ataco a la vez, clavando decenas de lanzas en uno de sus costados.. Rujió de dolor, derribándole al suelo, para ser nuevamente atacado por un gran número de seres, los cuales luchaban contra el para retenerle el mayor tiempo posible.

Alucard miro como caía el oscuro animal retumbando en el suelo, y siendo detenida por una gran cantidad de arpías, las cuales destrozaban su cuerpo mientras más tiempo durara en liberarse de ellas.

Gruño, sintiendo repentinamente que su amo estaba en peligro. Sonrió.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Merceia trepo por una de las paredes, mirando a la mujer por el borde de uno de los ventanales destruyendo a los suyos, volviéndoles cenizas en segundos con las pocas balas que le quedaban.

Le miro abandonar el rifle, y sonrió al escuchar el leve click repetido de la pistola ya bacía.

Integra miraba el numérico exagerado de esas criaturas, los cuales eran parecidos a una gran enjambre de abejas. Volteo rápido hacia atrás de ella al sentirse observada, mirando a una arpía, la cual estaba vestida en parte, tenía un cabello lacio, totalmente oscuro y largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Mientras ella esperaba el momento apropiado para desenvainar su espada y cortarle la cabeza.

Merceia miro fijo a la mujer, gruño al pensar que una simple humana pudiese tener tanto poder sobre uno de los seres más antiguos y poderosos. Se movió rápido, abalanzándose sobre ella, viendo como esta desenvainaba una espada desde su cintura; coloco su brazo para detener el ataque del filo. Quedando ambas mirándose, sintiendo el filo de la espada de plata quemarle, tratando de romper la armadura que formaban sus plumas igual de fuertes al acero.

Tomo la hoja con ambas manos, tratando de quitar la espada de las manos de la mujer. La arrempujo con sus alas hacia atrás, haciendo que la humana chocara contra el marco de piedra del ventanal. Sintiendo una molestia que se hacía más notoria a la vez en su estómago, miro su cuerpo, mirando un par de dagas medio clavadas en él.

Integra respiraba agitado, mirando como aquella creatura le miraba con odio profundo, coloco su espada frente a ella, preparada para el siguiente ataque. Pero al dar el primer paso hacia el frente, sintió como su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo algo liquido correr por su cintura. Volteo a mirarse.. Mirando en su cintura clavada, una pluma.

Merceia sonrió.

* * *

 **0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Olfateo en el aire aquella dulce fragancia, le reconocía… era el olor de aquella fragancia que le libero hace tantos años atrás.

Gruño mostrando los afilados dientes puntiagudos. Liberándose de un solo movimiento de sus agresores convirtiéndoles en cenizas llevadas por el viento, dejando mostrar unos brillantes ojos ardientes en la ira y el hambre de sangre fresca.

El can se levantó fuerte y feroz devorando a la mayoría de sus agresores mientras el resto se alejaban de él, dejando mostrar un cuerpo demacrado, casi sin pie. Dejando mostrar parte de los huesos y los órganos.

Miro a su amo de frente, desapareciendo en la sombra de este.

Alucard comenzó a moverse rápido entre los árboles, sabía que para que esa fragancia invadiera el aire su amo tenía que haber sido herido. Salió del bosque, mirando lo que pasaba en la capilla. Observando el incontable número de seres volar alrededor de la capilla.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o000oo0o0o0**

* * *

Integra tapo su herida con su mano, sin dejar de vigilar a la criatura. Esta le ataco nuevamente.

Esquivo los ataques de sus afiladas garras con su espada, sin darse cuenta que retrocedía lentamente, dándose cuenta cuando se sintió topar con el borde del ventanal del campanario. Gruño viendo su error.

Merseia sonrió, al ver la situación de la mujer, le empujo con sus alas hacia afuera; pero no conto con que la humana se sostendría con fuerza a sus golpes, sin soltar su espada, defendiéndose.

Grito, erizándose sus plumas de la ira, hasta no poderse contener más… y de un fuerte golpe de sus alas, hizo al fin que Integra saliera disparada con todo y espada por el marco del campanario, hacia el suelo.

* * *

 **0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Alucard corrió rápidamente al ver a su amo saliendo disparado por el marco del campanario, viendo la melena rubia en el aire. Respiraba agitado, sintiendo cada uno de sus pasos enterrarse firme en la tierra, corriendo a toda prisa, viendo detenidamente la figura de su "esposa" arrimarse más al suelo. Extendió los brazos estando cercas, salto.

Pero al sentir los primeros cabellos de su amo en sus guantes, algo paso sobre él, alejando a su ama de sus manos. Llevándosela volando rápidamente.

Integra miro quien le había cachado, pensando en Alucard… pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver un torso emplumado, moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Miro la cara de la creatura.

Tenía unos cabellos un poco largos como los de Alucard, pero el rostro era distinto; y miro unos ojos azules iguales a los suyos, los cueles les miraban fijos.

—ALUCARD! —Grito.

Alucard trepo y corrió por la torre del campanario, saltando en la punta de este por un intento de alcanzar a aquella criatura y recuperar a su ama antes de que se alejara más. Pero antes de poder poner sus manos en el pie del ser, sintió como las arpías le alcanzaron, sujetando su cuerpo, reteniéndole. Evitando que pudiese si quiera tocarlo.

Araco al ver las arpías tratando de ir tras él, voló rápidamente perdiéndose de la vista de sus persecutores. Desasiéndose fácilmente de ellos, desapareciendo junto con Integra.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

* * *

Alucard gruño furioso, y dejo escuchar un coro de dolor por el resto de la noche. Saliendo Merceia y unas pocas arpías vivas de tan sangrienta masacre.

Miro el amanecer, pensando en la forma de encontrar y recuperar a su ama.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 12!**

 **Como cada jueves, gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic y espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Como saben siempre ando por aquí leyendo los reviews que me envían y leyendo las nuevas historias que se suben. :D**

 **Palomixta: Como dicen "esto no se acaba hasta que termine" XD, pienso continuar con la historia que viendo bien, ya mas de la mitad, cuando estemos ya en los capítulos finales les avisare. Las faltas ortográficas son "a propósito" (No es broma) la razón por lo cual los pongo así, es por que cada versión de este fanfiction que subo en distintos lugares, es para saber si alguien lo copea y lo sube a su nombre (sin darme los créditos, claro esta) saber de donde lo saco y tomar medidas (stalkearlo como si no hubiera un mañana XD).**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias como siempre, me gusta ver tus reviews y me alegra que te guste y sigas este fic. n.n**

 **Lapin fou: Gracias por tu review y espero ver tus comentarios por aquí... y espero que sea de tu agrado este fiction. :p**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y... Nos vemos el siguiente jueves**

 **PD: la versión en ingles se encuentra en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Zak -La Dama de Hielo-**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XII.-Waltz of Nightmares ...**_

* * *

A couple of hours had already atardecido and both had enlisted. They had already left the house.

The plan remained the same, separated, but we have been fighting for two days, and were more likely to try to attack the enemy in groups larger than two. This time fences would remain each other.

Integra had long since had hanging around the town without any track enemy. You could even turn the corner peacefully without fear of being suddenly attacked, but still did not trust. And Alucard had no doubt the same feeling that his master.

Something big would happen that night.

Alucard smiled feeling that sepulchral room in the night air, the silence that comes before a battle.

Integra began walking down a dark alley that was only illuminated by intense pale blue moonlight; Looking at the roofs of houses to not be surprised to wander, he felt an intense burst of cold air come behind her.

I look like light that lit the way it looked dull slowly, as if something was preventing him step in that light. precipitously to other tumbling.

Miro as perfectly full and radiant moon was slowly obscured by ¿bats? .. No, I thought not. They were harpies, hundreds of them.

He started running, drawing his gun and shooting and shooting towards the nearest spots. horrific screams began to be heard throughout the village.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

He pointed to the door, ready to shoot anything that lie down the door or anything that dared to go through the reinforced windows.

He had already left his wife and children in the room behind him. He had stayed out of the room to guard the door and the house was illuminated by a bright light, almost mower. From the headlight bulb that his old friend the lighthouse keeper had given him for any emergency situation.

So any monstrosity to come in, it would be immediately burned by the strong light. I heard a loud knock on the door; and unhesitatingly pointed to it.

-Who is it? - Rant. But no answer on the other side of the door.

And out of nowhere, broke one of the windows. Entering something quickly for her; accompanied by bursts of other windows of the house.

I watch as several of the harpies who had entered them, calcining entered immediately by the light of the huge bulb to ashes. He saw one of the harpies he came to the bulb to destroy it, shot him killing her before she could get closer to her. Record error.

Another harpy lay behind the front, destroying the bulb of a strong punch. And cremated before falling dead to the ground. Leaving the completely dark place. The rest of the windows broke, broken glass flying around like small knives; even into the skin of Mr. Guiver.

Only he saw the light from the full moon peeking out through the broken windows. And dark figures, with golden eyes, coming toward him.

Shot, looking move silhouettes and eyes around; while shooting. Until one of them approached him, crashing against the wall and snatching the rifle. Entering another of those creatures into the room where lay his wife and children.

Everyone in the room had started screaming, trying to scare away creatures with their flashlights lights. The Ms. Giver attempt to protect children from being horrendous, trying to hurt them with their long claws. Receiving a deep wound by them in the back, causing him to lose blood quickly, losing consciousness shortly afterwards.

Children shouted, and Mr. Giver reached to turn on the emergency lights, escaping from the clutches of whom had subjected him against the wall. In order to prevent the creatures continue attacking them.

The house is brightly lit again, and the creatures around him could not escape the intense light. They writhed in pain as they burned in the fire that came from their own bodies. None of them had reached out even fired from the windows when the lights came on.

Only bodies charred lumps of ash were turned. And the cry of the children to see the poor condition in which Ms. Guiver was.

The night was just beginning.

* * *

 **0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0**

* * *

He doubted leave his hiding place, for fear of being discovered and destroyed by the harpies flitting around that area and could not help the woman he watched. But even despite all that, he had managed to be a "close" distance to it and to protect any of those harpies who tried to approach the blonde.

I look at him when he hid in one of the huts, for apparently think better of their situation. But still whatever your choice will help protect you.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Integra had managed to seek refuge in an abandoned hut and thought that was the best option to choose, as each passing minute there risked being found; even he kept feeling being watched by someone else. I made the decision to leave at the end of hiding. Needed to protect a safer place; I choose to go to the old chapel.

I quickly made sure not be monitored by any of those creatures, undertaking quickly to the chapel caution. Because if he shot at least one of those beings, risked being attacked by hundreds at the same time.

He hid in the woods, to go unnoticed more easily.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Take the option of hiding in the woods, but still despite its decision would do what he liked. Finish with the enemy.

Fences felt the presence of his master, as he approached and walked away with hurried pace, which apparently headed toward the old chapel, which the woman had directed them the other day. It felt like someone was watching him ... and nothing behind him; Merceia appeared.

—What do you think of my party?

He smiled. —'I think something boring even.

He approached him. —My Troops would not attack ... even obey. — whisper fences. —You could at last be free of humans.

To hear the last comment gritted his teeth, burying his gaze on the harpy, I took the squeezing her neck. —If you put a lousy pen over my master .. —He pressed a little more. —you'll finish with all kind of one movement. — He released.

Dracula Merceia away, without taking view of the glare of the vampire. He coughed sharp, trying to catch the air that he needed his body.

—I do not know, that's so interesting an ordinary human. — I mention still recovering air.

—I gave you the warning. — He turned away.

He growled angry, beginning to fly into the night sky from a loud flapping, looking for more victims .. But one in particular.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o**

* * *

I arrive safely at the gates of the chapel, pushing and opening. I walk quickly, embracing two inside the door, making sure to be alone in that place.

He started walking slowly down the dark hall, holding his gun in his hands, loaded and ready to shoot the first thing that moved or tried to attack him. He approached the altar, facing the hallway door open behind the altar, You could look for a safer place to spend the night. It is up to the door, but before reaching it he could hear a sharp intake of breath, followed by something flowing .. while reaching head those memories of past missions, where blood dripped falling and forming a huge puddle .. It was the same sound.

Integra pointed his gun into the shadows, where a golden eyes were soon to feel the scent of the only human in the place. But she warned further, seeing half a dozen other show before her eyes. Unsheathed his other weapon.

The first eyes came slowly, letting show to the vivid colors of the stained glass windows in the chapel.

It was a shrew, but it was a baron. Almost completely covered in blood, and he had some broken pieces dripping the liquid. Integra shot him, but the creature moved quickly, dodging bullets. He ran to the door, blocking.

Integra looked like harpies broke the door, entering swirling, crawling like cockroaches through the walls and the ceiling started shooting, giving more than one, to ashes, one of the cry harpies agony before dematerialize in that gray dust . It attracting all is to listen to him.

The blonde looked like two creatures closer they got to her, but had to run down the hall when I hear the fierce outbreak of apparently huge windows, almost deafening sound, then listen to hundreds of fluttering. I look at the number being increased after her, she shot while running, heading unbeknownst to the bell tower. Up for her, still firing; drawing his gun.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Merceia to hear the commotion in the chapel, smiled; He had given the order to his troops to follow women as they saw him, and apparently had already met him.

I look at his harpies arremolinarse by the bell ... he flew quickly toward him, lost among the large number of beings. To meet a blonde becoming the first ashes be put in front of him.

Integra had I had to climb to the top of the bell tower, home to the bells of the chapel, you had to had to close the hatch of the only entrance, and was now shooting at anything that will be closer. Turned everywhere, without trying to lower our guard in any one of its corners, and was only dropping each of the guns when they ran existing cartridges from them.

Leaving just a shot from his rifle, an entire magazine of one of his pistols and sword that he still hoped sheathed and tied to his waist.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

The bodies fell to ashes, but still, no matter how I shoot the number is still increasing. But nevertheless, he did not make the smile is his white face is faded.

Harpies had won them in number and now had them almost above all thanks to that to which he had rejected a few minutes ago.

The group increased moving fast, attacking fierce to hold him, but most fell with a single shot to the head.

And a long leap up, he could break free of the group. Placing his hands in front of him.

—Freeing spell restriction, level three, two, one ...

He dematerialized, beginning itself to hear a sharp growl from the shadows among the trees, letting show four pairs of eyes, burning like coals .. As the same flames from hell. He laughed deep to see the face of beings.

He can quickly threw himself on the harpies, devouring some, while others reached to fly away from the muzzle dripping blood of their own kind. Barias fierce harpies flew towards the creature with spears in their hands, nailing on the back of the creature. While this did not stop devouring each that he will cross ahead.

Alucard materialized fences, cutting all harpy attacked him with his own hands. Listening to can grunting, screaming and harpies.

With spears and feathers stuck in their anatomy, he stood on two legs reaching his victims hovering over him. While these did not allow them to attack like a swarm of angry wasps. Feeling the pen of some of his victims dig deep in the vast majority of his eyes.

A particular group attacked him at a time, digging dozens of spears in its side .. roared in pain, knocking him to the ground, to be again attacked by a large number of beings who fought against to keep him as long possible.

Alucard watched as the animal fell dark rumbling on the ground, and being stopped by a lot of harpies, which tore his body as he lasted longer in free of them.

He growled, suddenly feeling that his master was in danger. He smiled.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Merceia climbed one wall, staring at the woman over the edge of one of the windows destroying their own, while returning ashes in seconds with few bullets he had left.

I look leave the rifle, and smiled at the faint click of the gun repeated and basin.

Integra looked exaggerated number of these creatures, which were like a swarm of bees. Rapid back turned to her being observed, looking at a shrew, which was partly dressed, he had a straight, completely dark and long hair that reached his waist.

He began approaching slowly toward her. While she waited for the right time to draw his sword and cut his head.

Merceia stared at the woman, he growled to think a mere human could have so much power on one of the oldest and most powerful beings. He moved fast, pouncing on her, seeing this unsheathed a sword from his waist; placed his arm to stop the attack edge. Leaving both looking, feeling the edge of the silver sword burn, trying to break the armor that their feathers were equally strong steel.

I take the sheet with both hands, trying to remove the sword from the hands of women. The arrempujo with its wings back, making human crashing into stone frame the window. Feeling a nuisance that became more noticeable at once on his stomach, he looked at his body, looking a couple of half daggers stuck in it.

Integra breathing hard, looking like creature that looked at him with deep hatred, he placed his sword in front of her, ready for the next attack. But to take the first step forward, he felt his body trembled, feeling something liquid running down his waist. .. Looking turned to look at his waist stuck a pen.

Merceia smiled.

* * *

 **0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Sniff the air that sweet fragrance, recognized him ... it was the smell that fragrance that libero many years ago.

Growled showing sharp pointed teeth. Getting Rid of a single movement of his assailants turning them into ashes carried by the wind, leaving brilliant show in anger burning eyes and hunger for fresh blood.

The dog stood up strong and fierce devouring most of their attackers while the rest away from him, leaving show a gaunt body, almost stemless. Leaving display of the bones and organs.

I look at his master's head, disappearing into the shadow of this.

Alucard began to move quickly through the trees, I knew that fragrance to the air invaded his master had to have been wounded. He left the forest, watching what was happening in the chapel. Noting the countless number of things fly around the chapel.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o000oo0o0o0**

* * *

Integra covered his wound with his hand, still watching the creature. This attacked him again.

Dodged the attacks of his sharp claws with his sword, not realizing that slowly backed away, realizing when he was run into the edge of the window of the bell tower. He growled seeing his error.

Merseia smiled, seeing the situation of women, I pushed with their wings out; but I did not have that human would hold his punches tackles, hold his sword, defending himself.

Cry, their feathers bristling anger, until he be more ... and a blow of his wings, he finally Integra shoot out yet and sword under the bell tower to the ground.

* * *

 **0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Alucard ran quickly to see his master out triggered by the framework of the bell tower, watching the blond hair in the air. He is breathing hard, feeling every one of his steps firm buried in the ground, scurrying, carefully watching the figure of his "wife" snuggle down more. He spread his arms being fences, jump.

But when he saw the first hairs of his master in his gloves, something happened to him, his mistress away from his hands. Taking her flying quickly.

Integra looked who had cachado him, thinking Alucard ... but such was his surprise to see a feathered torso, moving with the wind. I look at the face of the creature.

She had a little long hair like Alucard, but the face was different; and I look about the same blue eyes to his, the you strain them looking intently.

-ALUCARD ! -Scream.

Alucard climbed and ran down the bell tower, jumping on top of this by an attempt to reach that creature and recover her mistress before to stay away longer. But before he could get his hands on the foot of being, he felt the harpies reached him, holding his body, holding him. Preventing could not even touch it.

It Araco to see the harpies trying to go after him, flew quickly lost sight of their pursuers. easily rid of them, disappearing along with Integra.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

* * *

Alucard growled furious, and let hear a chorus of pain for the rest of the night. Leaving Merceia and a few living harpies so bloody slaughter.

He looked dawn, thinking about how to find and retrieve his mistress.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12 !**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and ... See you next Thursday.**

* * *

 _ **Zak -The Lady of ice-**_


	13. Capitulo 13 -Pérdidas

**Hola, hola…**

 **Cuanto tiempo sin verlos (lo se, me tome un año sabatino, pero fueron por razones escolares :'/), pero ya regrese a continuar lo que empecé**

 **Espero ver sus reviews y tratare de retomar la rutina nuevamente, que esto ya casi llega a su fin.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XIII.-Pérdidas…**_

* * *

Había comenzado a amanecer y los nacientes rayos del sol traían consigo a la luz del sol, los estragos de lo que la luz de la luna habían cobijado esa noche.

El pueblo se encontraba devastado, pero no tanto como los corazones de sus habitantes al haber perdido a sus amados seres queridos esa noche. Muchos lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos y otros simplemente ya habían comenzado a hacer lo necesario para velarlos y enterrarlos ese mismo día. Ya que no podían ponerse en riesgo para otro ataque... necesitaban refugiarse antes del anochecer.

Muchos otros habían comenzado a reunirse en grupos para buscar un lugar seguro y recolectar todo lo que le fuese necesario para protegerse y sobrevivir. Mientras encontraban un lugar estable.

Jamás en toda la historia del pueblo, habían tenido que pasar por algo así; y mucho menos a causa de seres sobrenaturales y nocturnos.

—Por favor.. Abra los ojos. —Menciono Alex a la señora Giver, quien ya había cerrado los ojos desde hace horas atrás. Su pequeña hermana Alice lloraba sin poder parar en el brazo de su hermano mayor, lloraba por quien había comenzado a querer como una madre, alguien que aun a pesar de conocer hace poco tiempo, quería mucho.

Mientras que el señor Giver, con sus ojos cerrados, lamentaba en silencio la perdida de quien se había enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, le dolía su pérdida; más de lo que podía demostrar.

Dejo a su esposa acostada en la cama que compartían desde hace mucho y la dejo cubierta hasta el pecho con las sabanas… como si durmiese aun… como si toda aquella noche de horrible terror, hubiese sido solo una pesadilla que se esnifa a media noche, al despertar. Ella, para él… aun dormía.

Beso su frete, con paz y armonía. Y dejándola "dormir" en su cama, salió de la casa, tomando a los niños de las manos; caminaron hacia la plaza para juntarse con el resto de los sobrevivientes y buscar un lugar mucho más seguro para los tres.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Tenía que haber regresado a la casa, ya que no podían encontrarle con las manos en la "masa" en plena luz del día y a la vista de todos. Además de que sus enemigos no podían vivir bajo la luz del sol y continuar luchando.

Estaba furico, pero no tanto como perder la cabeza y el control sobre sí mismo y sus actos.

Mientras regresaba a la casa, en el camino había visto a los sobrevivientes reunirse en la plaza principal; opto por no ir, ya que ahora tenía que pensar en la forma de ir a rescatar a su amo. Podía convertirse en murciélagos o simplemente llegar volando a la isla, pero bajo la luz del sol no podía, ya que podría ser visto, y además la luz del sol disminuía sus poderes muy poco. Y durante la noche seria atacado por las arpías y el infeliz de Araco.

Un toque continuo en la puerta llamo su atención y distrajo sus pensamientos, no tuvo que abrirla para saber que se trataba de Roset. Saco las gafas de su gabardina, colocándoselas.

—Adelante. —Menciono.

Roset abrió la puerta mirando la casa intacta a comparación del resto que había visto, miro a Alucard. —Por lo visto se encuentran bien, su casa fue de las pocas que quedaron intacta al ataque devastador de anoche. —Menciono dando vueltas por el lugar, verificando todo. —¿Dónde se encuentra Integra? —Pregunto al no verla con él, y mucho menos peleando.

Alucard volteo la mirada, recordando como el maldito de Araco le había arrebatado de sus manos a su amo. Roset ahogo un lamento llevándose las manos a la boca, mirando la expresión de coraje del vampiro al recordarlo.

Alucard leyó la mente de Roset, pensando que su amo estaba muerto.

—No es lo que te imaginas. —Menciono molesto.

—¿Aún se encuentra con vida? —Pregunto al escuchar la respuesta del hombre.

—Araco se la llevo a noche. —Menciono apretando los puños.

—¿Araco? —Menciono extrañada.

Miro directamente a Roset, quien aún se encontraba confundida al escuchar lo que le había sucedido a Integra, y quien aún se hacía preguntas del ¿Por qué Araco aria algo así?. Se acercó a ella.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o**

* * *

Golpeo con fuerzas las rocas de su cueva, desquebrajándoles mientras las arañaba con sus garras; marcando las afiladas garras en ellas. Estaba furiosa.

A esas horas esa humana ya debería estar muerta y Drácula con ella, pero todo había salido mal por la culpa del entrometido de Araco. Pero estaba a la vez consiente de que si Araco no hubiese cachado a la mujer, Drácula lo hubiese hecho; y muy probablemente la humana le hubiese dado la orden de aniquilarlos a todos. Si ese hubiese sido el caso, probablemente todos ellos ya estarían muertos.

Para la próxima vez que intentara matar a la mujer, primero tendría que hacer algo para retener y aislar a Drácula mientras ella se encargaba de matarla. De lo contrario quienes morirían serian ellos.

Salió de la sección de su cueva y miro a sus tropas. Habían perdido a una cantidad mínima de sus soldados y otros habían sido heridos mínimamente por las armas de los humanos, pero eso era algo que no les lastimaba tan gravemente a ellos.

Se sentó en la orilla mirando a sus tropas, pensando en la siguiente estrategia que yacía en su mente.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Todo el vuelo se la había pasado golpeando a aquella arpía con sus manos, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba, ya que seguía en su trayecto y sin mirarle. Solo miraba al horizonte. Se lamentaba rotundamente de haber soltado su espada al ser tumbada de la torre por aquel ser; ahora se encontraba indefensa ante una nueva amenaza, y lo peor de todo (aunque lo niegue), Alucard no estaba allí para protegerla.

Araco había tenido que volar por encima de las nubes para alcanzar los nacientes rayos del sol, y para que sus enemigos dejaran de seguirles. Ahora se encontraba sobrevolando por encima del mar sin atravesar la capa de nubes, esperando a que los rayos llegaran le atravesaran para poder al fin descender, tuvo que aguantar un sinfín de golpes y gritos por parte de la mujer, pero al parecer ahora se encontraba un tanto más calmada.

Decenio rápidamente en picada, atravesando por la gruesa capa de nueves naranja pálido, dejando al final la vista de la isla donde era su hogar; entrando a la boca de la cueva que yacía escondida entre la densa vegetación sin detener su vuelo. Pasaba al ras en todo, del suelo y de los costados de la cueva, atravesándole tan precisamente como una flecha, atravesó el laberinto de roca llegando a su habitación, poniéndose en pie y bajando lentamente a la mujer, observándole.

Integra bajo lentamente de los brazos de la arpía, sin despegar su gélida mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían un reflejo algo más calmado que los suyos, mientras su mente trabajaba por intentar buscar una respuesta válida a todo lo que pasaba en ese instante.

No necesitaba preguntar quién era él, lo sabía, sabía que se trataba de Araco y la prueba de ello era como era tocado por los rayos del sol sin sufrir ni el más mínimo daño como el resto de aquellos seres.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él sin dejar de mirarle, mirando por pequeños momentos alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraban. Araco se acercó lentamente hacia ella, estirando su mano la cual yacía cubierta por una especie de armadura plateada con afiladas garras.

Araco intento tocar aunque fuese por encima de la armadura la cálida y delicada piel del rostro de la mujer, pero al acercar su mano a escasos centímetros, recibió un fuerte golpe en su brazo por parte de la mano de la mujer, alegándole de su rumbo. Araco sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado al ver la fiereza que la mujer guardaba dentro. Integra se alejó aún más de él y seria le miro.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Fue la pregunta seca que recibió de los labios de la mujer, quien aún le miraba fríamente.

—Para vengarme de Drácula. —le miro de la misma forma que ella le miraba. Con frialdad ante el recuerdo.

—¿Solo por eso?

Araco se acercó rápidamente a ella sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, empujándola a la cama; la tomo de los brazos para que no se levantara, ni se pudiera mover o huir. La observó, mirándola con frialdad.

—Él me quito a mi mujer hace siglos atrás.. —acercó su rostro al suyo, mirando fijamente los ojos de Integra. —ahora yo le he quitado la suya. — tomo con ambas manos su rostro sin lastimarla con las afiladas garras, besando profundamente su frente, alejándose lentamente de ella.

Integra se sentó rápidamente en la cama con alerta, mirando cómo Araco se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Volteo a mirarla.

—Más te vale no salir de esta habitación.. —mirándole con frialdad. —la cueva está llena de laberintos y trampas. Si te pierdes, morirías. —y diciendo eso desapareció en las sombras de la salida.

Integra suspiro, era obvio que no le aria caso a Araco y su advertencia. Se puso en pie tomando una de las velas y camino hacia la salida. Escogió una de las dos direcciones que el camino daba, y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba.

Era ridículo que estuviera en esa situación por la culpa de viejas rencillas de épocas donde ni siquiera le había tocado nacer. Primero la arpía celosa y ahora el ex novio con deseos de venganza sobre el vampiro, parecía que la situación no podía ponerse de ningún modo peor.

Gruño enojada, y comenzó a caminar más lento mediante el dolor por parte de las zapatillas se hacía más presente. Alzo la vista al escuchar un ligero sonido parecido al del mar, cosa que le hizo caminar más rápidamente a pesar del dolor. Y después de unas cuantas intersecciones por la cueva miro una luz más adelante.

Integra corrió.. pero solo para darse cuenta que no se trataba de la salida, sino más bien de una fosa marina por donde el agua de la marea se agitaba violentamente y comenzaba a subir. Sin darse cuenta de la humedad en las rocas, Integra resbalo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo lentamente hacia la fosa sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Centímetros antes de que su cara tocara el agua, sintió como algo jalaba del vestido, evitando que se sumergiera y se perdiera en las aguas violentas de la marea. Sintió un fuerte jalón en su vestido, para terminar chocando levemente en un pecho emplumado, volteo hacia arriba, mirando los ojos igual de azules que los suyos.

Araco le miro fríamente.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y esto no lo pienso dejar así a medias, sé que me desaparecí por lo menos un año, por razones de la escuela (los que están en universidad me entenderán), pero he regresado XD**

 **Ahora, vamos a aclarar una cosa… este es mi primer fanfiction así que no iré tras el salvajismo romántico del AxI (aunque quisiera XD), quise hacerlo ligero ya que es una historia corta, así que si están esperando escenas XXX esta historia no ira por ese rumbo y no pienso cambiar eso.**

 **Cosa #2… esta historia es corta, así que lamento decírselos pero estamos a la mitad de la misma. Pero al parecer y si el tiempo me rinde, al terminar esta historia comenzare a subir otra XD, ya le llevo un poco adelantada pero quiero adelantarle un poco más y les daré más detalles sobre esta más adelante.**

 **Para terminar, muchísimas gracias por no dejarme en el olvido y por estarme jodiendo en seguir subiendo la historia, en serio eso se los agradezco ya que me hacen no olvidar que tengo este proyecto y que a la gente le interesa que lo siga actualizando n.n**

 **Gracias a todos y espero ver sus reviews muy pronto…**

* * *

 _ **Zak –La Dama de Hielo-**_


	14. Capitulo 14 -Sin Caminos

**Doble capitulo hoy porque yolo…**

 **XD**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XIV.- Sin Caminos…**_

* * *

La había regresado a la habitación, pero esta vez Araco la había encadenado del tobillo a la cama. Mientras él había salido a no sabía dónde.

Se sentó en la cama, pensando como rayos el cabeza hueca de su sirviente vampiro le iba a hacer para encontrarla y sacarla de esa isla. Suspiro profundo, ahora no podía hacer nada si no esperar a que Araco se distrajera para intentar de nuevo escapar.

Por el momento Alucard era el único que sabía su localización y quien podía ir a rescatarla.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Alucard gruño al sentir por quintesima vez el móvil de su maestro vibrar en la bolsa de su gabardina.

No hacía falta ni que lo sacara para sabes que se trataba de Walter preguntando por Integra. Sabía que si aquel viejo descubría lo que había pasado con su ama, de seguro iría inmediatamente al pueblo y cortaría con sus hilos cada parte de su anatomía. Saco el móvil decidido a contestar la llamada.

—¿Si? —Contesto el vampiro despreocupadamente.

—¿Alucard? —Respondió extrañado al tener al vampiro al teléfono en vez de a su ama. —¿Dónde está Sir. Integra? —Pregunto.

—Ella está ocupada. —Respondió.

—¡Mas te vale que no le haiga pasado nada malo por tu culpa! —Le amenazo, presintiendo del porque su señora no tenía el móvil.

—Deja de ser tan mal pensado, ella se está bañando, es por eso que no puede contestar. —Respondió malhumorado.

—¡Bien! Le avisas que llame. —Y suspirando colgó.

—¡Maldición! —Menciono gruñendo después de que Walter colgó.

Tenía que hacer lo posible para llegar a la isla de Araco y "rescatar" a su ama, pero los campesinos se negaban a llevarle por el mismo miedo que le tenían a Merceia y a su parvada de arpías. Roset le había prometido que lo ayudaría, conseguiría a alguien que pudiera llevarlo hasta la isla de Araco; pero de ahí, ella ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Estaba solo.

Lo único que esperaba y le enfurecía, era que Araco pusiera sus sucias garras en su "esposa", mientras el intentaba llegar hasta ellos.

Aunque conociendo a su ama, no se lo pondría tan fácil.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

—Toma! —Extendió hacia ella el tazón de manzanas frescas.

Integra miro extrañada el tazón, sospechando si las manzanas tenía algún veneno o somnífero, estiro su mano hacia una de las manzanas y la tomo. No era porque le agradara el tipo, pero desde la fiesta no había comido nada y ya tenía horas escuchando su estómago gruñir de hambre.

Miro por unos segundos más la manzana antes de llevársela a la boca, mirando como Araco se alejaba dejando el tazón en una pequeña mesa cercana y se sentaba al lado de ella. Observándola dudar.

Siendo vencida por el hambre, al fin mordió la manzana, devorándole en poco tiempo, dejando el hueso (corazón o como quieran llamarle) en la mesita y tomo otra manzana. Araco tan solo sonrió sin que la joven lo mirara.

—Y ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto para romper el silencio que solo era interrumpido por las crujientes manzanas.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. —respondió secamente.

—Bueno, ese no es asunto tuyo.. —Sonrió. —Mi nombre es Araco.

No le tomo importancia, o al menos disimulo no ponerle atención. Mientras en su mente decía: Otro Alucard no T-T

—Se quién eres… —Le contesto.

—Pero no sé quién eres tú. —interrumpió.

Integra suspiro profundo, dejando otro hueso de manzana en la mesita.

—¿Cuando me dejaras ir?

—Nunca te dejare ir.

—¿Por un lío de faldas? —apretó la llaga.

Araco se puso en pie malhumorado, saliendo de la habitación, sin antes gritar: —Ese vampiro jamás pondrá un pie aquí. —Y sin más, se marchó.

Integra sonrió. Tantos años de discutir con Alucard rendían frutos, como para terminar ganando en cualquier discusión.

Tomo otra de las manzanas del tazón, mordiéndola.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Araco salió volando de la entrada secreta de su cueva, malhumorado. Sin duda alguna el comentario que hizo la humana le había dado en el punto más doloroso que tenía.

Respiro profundo, mientras sobrevolaba casi a ras de las aguas azuladas; hiendo hacia el sol que desaparecía lentamente en las aguas. Eso le hacía tranquilizarse un poco más.

Tenía que pensar en la forma de evitar que el vampiro les encontrara, para así hacerlo sufrir de angustia lo más que pudiera, por el resto de la existencia escondería a la humana.

Sobrevoló por los cielos, perdiéndose en lo más oscuro del cielo, regresando al pueblo para ver los estragos y de paso a su enemigo.

Se detuvo y se escondió en los arboles cercanos al pueblo.

El lugar aún olía a sangre, y aun se veían los estragos y los escombros en las fachadas de las viviendas. Ahora algunas de ellas eran iluminadas por decenas de velas dando luto a las personas que habían muerto en la noche del ataque. Camino lentamente por la orilla que había entre el bosque y el pueblo, atento siempre, para no ser descubierto por alguien; pero eso no fue suficiente, alguien le vigilaba desde las sombras de los árboles, atacándolo.

Calló al suelo boca abajo y en menos de un segundo se puso en piel de inmediato, poniéndose alerta, mirando a su agresor.

—Valla, así que el contacto con la humana a desagudisado tus sentidos. —Menciono Merceia.

—Desaparece de mi vista.—Menciono fulminado en la ira de sus recuerdos, mostrándose listo para atacar si no hacia lo que le decía.

Merceia rio levemente al ver la actitud hostil de Araco hacia ella. Se acercó sin temor alguno hacia él, le conocía desde hace siglos y sabía que no le aria daño. Ya que muy en el fondo él seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

—Sé que aun sigues enojado por mi "traición" —menciono acariciando el rostro de Araco con su mano, mientras este la devoraba con la mirada. —Pero, si no desapareces a la humana, yo lo are. —Sonrió alejándose de él, alejándose caminando en reversa sin perderle de vista.

Araco comenzó a gruñir, erizándosele las plumas de rabia. Tomo a Merceia por el cuello antes de que esta pudiera escapar, mirándole furioso, amenazándole con destrozarle el cuello si se movía siquiera para respirar.

—Escucha maldita bruja, porque no lo volveré a repetir, no te entrometas en mi camino. —Apretó aún más la garganta de Merceia, antes de soltarla para que esta corriera despavorida.

Merceia corrió hacia el bosque antes de emprender en vuelo para alejarse rápidamente de él. Con la mirada de Araco aun en ella, llena de furia.

Araco gruñía mal humorado, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre por dentro. Apretó los puños los cuales aún estaban protegidos dentro de las garras de acero desde la noche del ataque; no se quitaría su armadura hasta que todo concluyera, ya que conociendo a Dracula y a Merceia, estos aprovecharían hasta el más mínimo descuido para acabar con él.

Voló por los cielos, durante esa noche no le interesaba nada más que distraer su mente para planear su próxima movida, y para sacar de la mente él desagradable momento de haberse topado con Merceia.

Esta vez voló por el cielo nocturno durante casi toda la noche, distrayendo su mente, dejándole casi en blanco. Pero si, volando cercas de la isla, vigilándole para que ninguno de esos dos se acercará a la humana. Ella era su pieza clave para desquitar su odio hacia el vampiro y para desquitar su odio hacia Merceia.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14!**

 **Hoy por mi regreso quise subir doble capitulo, así que muchas gracias por seguirme y nos vemos la próxima actualización (la cual espero que no dure un año XD).**

* * *

 _ **Zak –La Dama de Hielo-**_


End file.
